Duel Guard
by Chisakami Saiyuki
Summary: OK! Change of summary! Shobu is nearing the finals for the Duel Masters Annual Tournament! When is the new Temple Champion going to reveal herself? And how will Shobu and the others take this? - Please RR!
1. Summary

Hello people! This is my first fanfic! I have no idea why I'm making it on Duel Masters... Hmm... Maybe because it's the only anime I can watch for the meantime... Anime isn't very abundant from where I live... UWAAAH!!! . There are manga here though... I should get Angelic Layer manga soon! ARGH!!! Tamora Pierce's Book Alanna: the First Adventure as well!

Anyway, the pairings in this fic would be ShobuXMimi (sorry to ShobuXSaiyuki fans out there but I think Mimi matches with Shobu better!), SaiyukiXOCXa character I haven't decided on... give me ideas, and maybe Rakudah with someone else... Kokujo and another character from the show? Who...? Complications... and maybe Knight and someone... (I haven't seen that Kathy woman's face... And doesn't Saiyuki like Knight or something?) And Hakuoh with an OC? I'm really not yet sure. I just have to make it up as I go along.

Here is the summary of my story:

Another mysterious organization takes interest in Shobu and friends! Who could they be? What would they want with Shobu and his friends? And are Duel Masters the only card game wherein cards can be brought to life?

Hmm... Short I know but I can't help it... You'll get more info as the chapters fly by...

Disclaimer: Do NOT own Duel Masters.

Please tell me what you think! I'll begin the chapters as soon as I upload this but I really need ideas for the pairings!


	2. The New Student

Four reviews already! I CAN'T believe it!!! Not that I don't want it! I hope people don't stop reviewing just because I changed it!

Thanks to my reviewers:

_Kausi_ - Wow! Cool! My first reviewer ever! I could HUG you! Since you're my first reviewer, I'm going to grant your wish and pair Hakuoh up with an OC. I just hope my made-up character satisfies you!

_Eric_ - Erm... I'm a bit innocent in that area. Lemon? On my first fic? I don't think I have the capabilities yet. PLEASE DON'T BE MAD!!! And well... I would write a Shobu/Mimi lemon if I could since I really like this pairing but, like I said, I'm innocent in that area. My friends laughed at my face when I asked what a dildo was!

_jefferson le_ - I'm writing already... Please calm down...

_SaiyukixHakuoh_ - I can't grant your wish of getting Hakuoh with Saiyuki since I already made a promise to someone else... But I'm going to pair Saiyuki with Toru if that will make you happy. I'm sorry about the ShobuXMimi thing but I like this pairing...

Disclaimer: Don't own Duel Masters.

"" speech

_italics_ thoughts

Duel Guard

The New Student

"Shobu!"

Shobu Kirifuda looked up and saw a black-haired girl run towards him. He smiled.

"Hey Mimi... Wow, you're not late for school today."

"I know," Mimi said with a dazzling smile. "I wanted to be early to talk with you..."

Shobu looked surprised. "Really? Me? Well, what is it?"

Mimi blushed. "W-well... I-"

"Hey guys!"

They both spun around and saw Rakudah running towards them. Mimi's face saddened a bit before she smiled brightly with Shobu.

"Hey Rakudah," Shobu greeted.

"Hello. Hey, Mimi's early!" Rakudah said, a look of awe on his face.

"She was going to tell me something," Shobu said as he turned back to Mimi. "What did you want to tell me?"

"Oh nothing..." Mimi said, waving him off cheerfully though inside, she was upset.

They went towards school. As they went through the gate, Rakudah saw a fellow student who borrowed one of his cards.

"Hey! Um... See you later guys. I need to get my card from him."

"Sure," Shobu answered as Rakudah ran off. Mimi took this opportunity.

"Shobu, I want to tell you something-"

"Shobu! Mimi!"

The two looked on ahead and saw Saiyuki running towards them.

"Oh hey Saiyuki!" Shobu said, waving. Mimi sighed and put on a smile as Saiyuki got to them.

"Hello you two," Saiyuki said cheerfully. "Guess what! I heard we have a new student! Isn't that good?"

"Guy or girl?" Shobu asked.

"I'm not sure... I heard guy," Saiyuki said, beaming. She clasped her hands together and looked up at the sky dreamily. "If he's a guy, I sure hope he's hot! Then maybe-"

The black-haired dueler laughed at his friend's antics. Typical Saiyuki.

Mimi watched, biting her lip as she stared at the chatting Shobu and Saiyuki. Soon enough, they were in the classroom.

"Hey Saiyuki!" one of their girl classmates called. "We need to tell you something!"

"Okay," Saiyuki said eagerly. "Talk to you later guys."

"Okay Saiyuki," Shobu replied. He then went to the end of the room to his desk. Mimi followed him.

"Shobu," she began nervously. "I want to tell you something..."

"Yes?" Shobu asked, turning to face her. "What is it Mimi?"

Mimi started blushing. "W-well... I-"

"Class! Settle down and go to your seats!" _Damn._

Mimi felt as though she could rip her hair off her head. She grudgingly went to her seat as their teacher went in.

"Okay, class, we have a new student today," Miss Betsy announced. "Class, I want you to meet Norihiro Shungen."

A boy with red hair went in. He had green eyes and a killer smile. The girls in the class screamed and swooned.

"Hey everyone," he said cheerfully, blowing his bangs from his eyes, making the female population swoon some more. "My name's Norihiro Shungen as Miss Betsy said."

"Norihiro is from Okinawa so everyone, be nice," Miss Betsy said with a stern look. "Now... where to put you... Sit in between Shobu and Saiyuki." (A/N: Okay. I don't remember their seating arrangement in the classroom so don't sue me.)

Norihiro went to the allocated seat. He greeted Saiyuki first, being the gentleman.

"Good morning. Saiyuki I presume?" Saiyuki nodded eagerly. "I'm pleased to meet you."

"Same," Saiyuki said, almost squeaking. Norihiro smiled and placed his head on his hand, staring at her.

"You're amusing. Who's your best friend here?"

"That would be Shobu," Saiyuki replied, regaining her composure.

"Excuse me." Norihiro turned to Shobu. "Hey. Shobu?"

"Yup. That's me," Shobu said with a smile. "Quite a charmer, aren't you?"

"Not really," Norihiro said humbly. Shobu raised an eyebrow and gestured around. Norihiro looked around and saw that almost every female was staring at him. He sweat dropped.

"Well... Ah..."

Shobu grinned. "Thought so."

"CLASS!" Miss Betsy barked. "Focus you attention on the board and not on the new student!" The females blushed while Norihiro smiled innocently.

Yup. Quite a charmer.

It was finally lunch time. Mimi went to Shobu, a smile plastered on her face, yet again. Shobu was talking with the new guy. What was his name again? She didn't hear and she hasn't even seen him. She was too busy staring outside and daydreaming about a certain someone. (A/N: No hints. )

"Oh, hey Mimi!" Shobu noticed her. "Meet Norihiro. Norihiro, this is Mimi. She is one of my closest friends."

"Hello Miss Mimi," Norihiro said, smiling at her. "My name's Norihiro."

"Nice to meet you Norihiro," Mimi said with a smile. "And drop the Miss. You're making me blush!" She placed her hands on her cheeks, giggling. Shobu frowned though no one noticed.

_Is he hitting on her?! _Shobu thought, bewildered. (A/N: Ooh... )

"Hey Shobu," Rakudah said as he looked through his laptop. "According to your schedule, you have a duel with Toru this afternoon."

"Is it serious?" Saiyuki asked, looking at Shobu. Shobu smiled at her.

"No. Just a friendly competition. Jimirah may come along and watch," Shobu said thoughtfully. "You want to come?"

"O-okay," Saiyuki replied with a hesitant smile.

"What about you Rakudah?" Shobu asked.

"You didn't have to ask," Rakudah announced. "I would've come without you asking."

"What duel are you talking about?" Norihiro asked, tilting his head. Girls nearby watching swooned visibly, not to mention loudly.

"Shobu here plays Duel Masters," Rakudah explained. "He's one of the best. He beat Hakuoh in a Kaijudo match!"

"Hakuoh?" Norihiro questioned.

"How could you not know Hakuoh?" Mimi said defensively. "He's one of the best duelists out there!"

"Hakuoh is one of Mimi's friends," Saiyuki whispered to Norihiro. Norihiro nodded and smiled.

"I believe you Mimi, don't worry," he said soothingly, an innocent smile on his face. He then turned to Shobu as he pointed at himself. "Hey, can I come too? Please! I won't be a bother, promise. I'll even cheer for you!"

Shobu looked thoughtful for a second, imagining Norihiro in a cheerleader's costume. He choked before smiling weakly at the other boy.

"Don't worry... You don't need to cheer. In fact, I'd rather you don't," Shobu said, an almost pleading look in his eyes. Norihiro raised an eyebrow questioningly but nodded and smiled.

"You won't regret taking me along Shobu!"

"I'm sure!" Shobu said enthusiastically. "I'm so excited for my match later!"

"Um... One question," Norihiro said, interrupting. He smiled sheepishly. "What is Duel Masters?"

Everyone crashed to the ground anime-style. Shobu slowly stood up, sweat dropping.

"This seems a bit familiar..."

School finally finished. During the whole course of lunchtime, Shobu and the others were explaining what Duel Masters was to Norihiro. Norihiro was a bit slow in catching it but he got it in the end.

"I can't wait to see this match!" Norihiro said enthusiastically. "Duel Masters really sounds cool!"

"It is, like, the coolest game ever," Mimi said confidently. "Wait 'till you see the real thing!"

"I can't wait! Shobu, show me a good match!"

"Of course!"

(A/N: AAAH!!!!!! My computer just went blank after finishing this chapter!!! Now I have to do it all over again!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And I already wrote SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And it was so perfect!!!!!!!!!!! I COULD KILL MYSELF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Toru and Jimirah were waiting already by the time they arrived.

"Hey Shobu, Rakudah, Mimi, Saiyuki... Hey, who's he?" Toru asked, looking at Norihiro.

"This is Norihiro Shungen," Shobu introduced. "He's new at Duel Masters."

"That's good. Welcome to Duel Masters," Toru said, shaking Norihiro's hand.

"I think it's a really cool game," Norihiro said enthusiastically. "I'm here to watch your match with Shobu. It's the first one I'm going to see!"

"I'm Toru Kamiya by the way and this is Jimirah. We're both Kaijudo Masters."

"Cool! I'm really excited to see your duel!"

"Hey, he has the same hair as me," Jimirah said, obviously referring to this red hair. He then smiled smugly. "But what can I say? Everyone loves my hairdo and my hair color. That's because I'm just so cool."

Mimi and Saiyuki eyed him warily.

"Where is he? In his own world?"

"Probably."

"I heard that!" Jimirah yelled.

"Enough of that. Let's start Shobu," Toru said. "Oh and Jimirah, I agree with Mimi and Saiyuki. You are probably in your own world if you think that _everyone_ loves your hairdo."

"Fine! Be that way!" Jimirah huffed as he went over to sit at the riverbank, sulking.

"O-kay... Who was that?" Norihiro asked.

"That was Jimirah," Rakudah answered. "Don't mind him. He just loves himself to much."

"I HEARD THAT!" Jimirah yelled from the riverbank.

"Let's start," Shobu said.

"Shields up."

(A/N: Okay. The hard part. Let me just warn you folks. The worst thing about my writing is DESCRIBING. I can't describe to save my life! Why do I write then? I write so that I can release my imagination and ideas. I am new at this so please bear with me!)

Toru made the first move.

(A/N: Another problem... I don't know Toru's deck! What cards does he use? Someone, anyone, help me!!! I might edit this when I know what his cards are. Sorry people!)

Saiyuki looked from Shobu to Toru then from Toru to Shobu. She looked uneasy and she wasn't cheering as usual. Mimi and Rakudah were cheering whole-heartedly while Norihiro was glued to the match. Jimirah was somewhere sulking. Nobody noticed Saiyuki's abnormal behavior. After a few minutes though, Mimi noticed.

"Saiyuki? Are you okay?" Mimi asked worriedly. Saiyuki looked at Mimi with an apologetic smile.

"I-I am. Sorry for worrying you Mimi," Saiyuki said apologetically, eyes cast down.

"Then how come you're not cheering for Shobu as usual?" Mimi asked, concern evident in her eyes.

"That's because I want to cheer for Toru too-" Saiyuki quickly clamped both hands to her mouth. Mimi's eyes were wide for a few seconds before she smirked slyly.

"Ooh... Saiyuki has a crush on To-"

Saiyuki quickly covered Mimi's mouth with her hand. "Shh! I don't want the whole world to know! Especially _him!_"

Mimi nodded and Saiyuki slowly removed her hand. The former Second Guardian of the Temple looked confused.

"But I thought you had a crush on Knight."

The red-haired girl blushed. "But he's so unattainable... He doesn't notice me and he wouldn't look at a girl anyway... So I decided to crush on someone closer to our age and... Well... Toru is just so..."

Mimi nodded knowingly. "I know how you feel. Don't worry about it. I'll keep your secret."

It was Saiyuki's turn to smirk slyly. "Of course you know how I feel since you have the same feelings for a certain black-haired Kaijudo Master-"

This time, it was Mimi who clamped her hand over Saiyuki's mouth. Mimi was blushing brightly.

"Shh! H-how did you know about that?"

"I've seen the way you looked at him and it's a bit obvious - at least for me," Saiyuki said in a matter-of-factly tone. "And I've noticed how you wanted to talk to him... _privately._"

"How did you know about that?!" Mimi exclaimed in a hushed whisper.

"I heard you trying to get to talk to him," Saiyuki said calmly. "I didn't know why at first though but I got a hint. And now, my theory is proven."

Mimi blushed again. "I can't believe you know... I wanted to tell Shobu that-"

"Wanted to tell me what?"

The two girls looked up and found the guys looking down at them (except Rakudah). The two didn't notice that while they were talking, they sat down huddling at the grass. They were shocked to see the guys finished.

"You two are finished?!" Mimi exclaimed. "Since when?!"

"Since just a moment ago. What did you want to talk to me about?" Shobu asked Mimi. Mimi blushed hotly.

"I-I.."

"She just wanted to know if she could have a friendly duel with you," Saiyuki said suddenly. Everyone looked at her, even Toru, and she blushed. "W-well... it's true..."

Shobu turned to Mimi. "Really Mimi? Why didn't you just tell me?" he asked, mistaking their whispering for shyness. "You didn't have to be shy."

Mimi decided to play along. "Well... With all your challengers, I thought that you would be too busy."

"Mimi, you're my friend," Shobu said, beaming at her. "I'll always have time for you. Don't ever forget that."

Mimi stared at him. She felt so touched. She suddenly started tearing up and everyone began to panic, especially Shobu.

"Mimi, did I say something-"

"Oh Shobu! You're so nice!" Mimi cried, launching herself at him, tears running down her face. Shobu looked extremely lost. He started patting the girl's head.

"It's all right... There, there," he said though he looked confused.

Saiyuki smiled silently. At least Shobu knows that Mimi exists...

"Saiyuki, is Mimi normally like that?" Toru asked, looking at Mimi and Shobu with a stunned look on his face. Saiyuki's eyes widened in disbelief.

_Did he... Did he just talk to **me**?!_ She resisted the urge to pinch herself to see if she's really awake. She hurriedly answered.

"No. Mimi's just a bit emotional today." _Sort-of true..._

"I see..." Toru murmured, finally looking at her. Saiyuki's breath caught. Toru then turned to Shobu. "Hey Shobu, thanks for the duel again."

"It was great Toru, thanks as well," Shobu said with a smile.

"Bye Saiyuki," Toru said as he and Jimirah left. Saiyuki looked stunned and Mimi elbowed her teasingly.

"Ooh..."

"Mimi, shush!" Saiyuki said, looking around. "They'll hear you!"

"Sorry," Mimi said sheepishly.

"So Norihiro, did you like it?" Shobu asked.

"I LOVED it!" Norihiro exclaimed. "This game is so cool! I want my own cards now! You _have_ to teach me Shobu!"

Shobu laughed. "Sure Norihiro!"

Norihiro looked at his watch. "Cool! Listen, I need to go now. Bye Shobu, Rakudah, Saiyuki, Mimi!"

With that, he ran off. Rakudah looked at his friends.

"We better all head home," he said.

"I agree," Shobu said. "I'm beat with all the excitement."

With that, the friends went to their respective homes.

Norihiro walked home, a smirk on his face. As he went to an alley, three shadowed figures appeared behind him.

"How was it Norihiro?" a woman's voice said, an echo to it.

"It was excellent," Norihiro said, smirking evilly. "They're all hooked. Every single one of them. Even Mimi Tasogare."

"Perfect," a childlike voice said, an echo with it as well. "Master will be pleased."

"Shobu Kirifuda will be on our hands before anyone knows what struck them," a deep man's voice announced. The shadowy figures then vanished, leaving Norihiro alone. He took out a deck of cards. They were all fire civilization cards.

"Hmm... I am looking for a challenge."

OMG!!! How long was that chapter! And I had to repeat most of it! My first one was better! I can't believe it got erased!!! I could crush something with my own bare hands!!!

Anyway, please review. Tell me what you think.

Chisakami Saiyuki


	3. Shobu's First Test

Thanks to these reviewers!

l33t k1w1 - Thanks for reviewing! I'm really glad you like my fic!

Moonbeam - Thanks for the info! It helped!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Duel Masters!

Duel Guard

Shobu's First Test

A man with long black hair, wearing sunglasses, sipped his wine calmly. He looked at a nearby sakura tree before looking at the young man seated across from him.

"So Master has already replaced me? And Miyuni, Mimi, Benny-Ha-Ha and Kokujo as well?" the younger of the two men said. He had long silver/blue/blonde?! hair and sapphire-colored eyes. The older of the men nodded.

"That is correct. I haven't met them yet. Their identities are being kept secret by Master," the black-haired man said. "What do you think of all this Hakuoh?"

Hakuoh placed his chin on the hand of his propped up arm. New Guardians and Champion? It was a bit scary. There are now new people to challenge. Hakuoh looked at the sakura tree.

"I don't know Knight. I guess I pity those new victims," he replied quietly. "They don't know what they're in for."

"But they mustn't be popular duelists if he can keep their identities so well hidden," Knight commented. "And I thought Master wanted Shobu to replace you."

"Maybe Master still wants Shobu but since I'm gone, he has a less chance of getting Shobu's attention," Hakuoh said thoughtfully. "Another top-level duelists is the only way how Master is going to get Shobu interested."

Knight suddenly stood up and Hakuoh looked at him blankly.

"I must warn Shobu," Knight said firmly.

Hakuoh shook his head. "Don't make him worry Knight. Do you want him paranoid? And knowing Shobu, if I do know him, he will _want_ to face this new duelist. It would be best to keep quiet."

Knight sighed and sat down. "You're right. I just hope Shobu can handle any duelist who faces him."

"I'm sure he will be able to," Hakuoh said calmly. "I mean, he did defeat me once and that's saying a lot."

Knight burrowed his eyebrows together. "You never do stop in feeding your vanity."

"Of course."

"Ooh!" Shobu exclaimed. "This is a great fire civilization deck Norihiro! Where'd you get it?"

"In the shops," Norihiro said with a smile. "Where else would I get them from?"

"For all we know, you're someone from a secret organization that makes these cards and is using this deck for your own dark reasons!" Rakudah exclaimed with a smile. Everyone stared at him and Norihiro's eyes narrowed though no one noticed. "Just kidding! You should've seen your faces! As if that's possible!"

Shobu laughed and clapped Norihiro across the back. "Of course! As if Norihiro's like that!"

_Oh you don't know how close you are Rakudah,_ Norihiro thought darkly. _You have no idea how close._

Instead, he laughed. "Rakudah, you're so amusing."

"Hehe, I know," Rakudah said sheepishly.

"Anyway," Shobu said enthusiastically. "Let's start with Norihiro's lessons!"

"How is Norihiro doing?" a female voice asked. It was quiet and timid, almost gentle.

"He is doing perfectly," a woman's voice replied. "He has Shobu Kirifuda's trust."

"I see... Reiko, can you do me a favor and see how good Shobu is? I just want to know."

"Of course Milady. Anything for you," Reiko replied with a bow before leaving. As she did, she removed her cloak, revealing a dazzling woman. She had a smirk on her face as she left.

After exiting the chamber, she snapped her fingers and a cloaked figure appeared at her elbow.

"Yes Miss Reiko?" the boy's voice asked.

"Today is your lucky day. You get to challenge Shobu Kirifuda. If you dare lose, you will pay _severely._"

"Yes Miss Reiko. I won't fail you." With that, he disappeared. Reiko smiled as she went to another chamber. As she went in, she put on a lab coat over her curvaceous body and a computer screen turned on. It showed Shobu in the park, teaching Norihiro a few tricks on Duel Masters while Norihiro listened attentively.

"We'll see how good Shobu Kirifuda is."

Mimi looked in her purse. She sighed heavily as she looked at the shop's window. A few more yen and she would have been able to purchase that cute red blouse! What a shame...

"Mimi?"

Mimi looked up and saw the former Temple champion and her former boss, Hakuoh. Mimi looked surprised before smiling cheerfully.

"Oh hey Hakuoh! How nice it is to see you again!"

"Same here," Hakuoh said with a small smile. He then looked at the blouse she was just staring longingly at a while ago.

"Not enough money?" he asked as he stared at the blouse. Mimi nodded sadly.

"A few more yen would have been sufficient enough," she murmured quietly as she stared at the money she had on her hand.

A hand suddenly went in her peripheral vision and gave her a few more yen, making it possible for her to buy the blouse. Mimi looked up at the smiling Hakuoh.

"There you go. Now you can buy it," he said kindly. Mimi stared at him and then smiled happily.

"Oh thank you Hakuoh! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I will repay you someday!"

Hakuoh held a hand up. "You don't need to, don't worry. I just want to talk with you for now."

"Okay. Just give me a second while I buy that cute blouse!"

After a few minutes, Mimi went out, carrying a paper bag. She smiled at Hakuoh.

"Okay, let's go!"

They started walking. They were silent for a few minutes before Mimi decided to break the silence.

"What did you want to talk to me about Hakuoh?" she asked curiously.

"Shobu."

"Huh?"

"Shobu," Hakuoh repeated. "Do you like him?"

Mimi blushed brightly. "O-of course I do. He's my friend-"

"You know what I mean Mimi."

Mimi blushed harder if that was possible.

"Y-yes... Why are you suddenly asking this?"

Hakuoh sighed. "It's just that... Do you know that Master has already replaced me?"

Mimi suddenly perked up and looked sharply at Hakuoh.

"What do you mean? Didn't Master plan to replace you with Shobu?"

"Knight and I thought so too," Hakuoh replied earnestly. "But Knight received news from a reliable resource that Master had already replaced me."

"With whom?" Mimi asked quietly.

"We don't know. Apparently, Master is keeping their identities hidden that is why Knight and I think that perhaps Master is planning to include Shobu in this dangerous game he's playing."

The former Second Guardian of the Temple bit her thumb, frowning nervously. _What was Master up to?_

"Why didn't Knight tell Shobu this?" Mimi asked, looking at Hakuoh.

"We didn't want to worry Shobu," Hakuoh explained. "And like I said to Knight, knowing Shobu, he might just attract this new Temple duelist. That is the last thing we want. You know what happened the last time. Both Shobu and me almost got hurt."

"You're right," Mimi said, biting her thumb again. "I have to keep this to myself."

"I just decided to tell you since I know that you care about Shobu and want to protect him," Hakuoh said, looking at her. "I'm just giving you a warning to be cautious of duelists that want to challenge Shobu."

Mimi nodded. "Thanks Hakuoh. How about you? Master hasn't been bothering you?"

Hakuoh smiled at her. "Don't worry about me. I have Miyuni and the others to protect me - not that I need protecting."

"Of course Hakuoh."

"I want to try playing now!" Norihiro said excitedly. "Let's play!"

"Okay!" Shobu said cheerfully. "Now-"

"Shobu Kirifuda?"

Shobu, Rakudah and Norihiro looked up the hill and saw a man holding a deck of cards. Shobu raised his hand and pointed to himself.

"I'm Shobu Kirifuda."

The man jumped down from the hill and landed at the bottom. He pointed at Shobu.

"Shobu Kirifuda, I challenge you to a game of Duel Masters."

Shobu looked stunned but then smiled confidently as he looked at the determined man's face.

"I accept."

Norihiro's eyes widened in excitement. "Ooh! Another duel!"

"Shields deploy!"

"Activate shields!"

Shobu drew a card and then looked at the man. "Um... Who are you again?"

"I didn't say my name," the man said with a shrug. "And it is of no importance to you."

"Then tell me why you want to duel me," Shobu said stubbornly.

"Hmm... I'll tell you if you defeat me."

"Deal."

And they started. Shobu's opponent made the first move.

(A/N: Descriptions... I'm sorry but I have to skip them. And I still need the duelists list of cards! I only have Mimi's so far...)

"This is a cool match!" Norihiro said excitedly. "Hey Rakudah, you think Shobu will win?"

Rakudah looked at his laptop then at Shobu. "Of course he will. Shobu's good."

Shobu smirked (not in an evil way) and made his final attack.

"Bolshock Dragon! Todome da!"

The opponent got a bit thrown off to the ground. Shobu jumped up in the air with a triumphant "yeah!". Norihiro and Rakudah cheered.

Shobu went to his opponent. "Now can you tell me why you wanted to duel me?"

"I work for the Temple and I'm just here to test how good your are. Since I lost, I'm fired now. Wonderful," the man said sarcastically. "And I just got in!"

"The Temple?" Shobu said in shock. Rakudah had a shocked expression on his face as well. Norihiro narrowed his eyes dangerously and the man suddenly noticed Norihiro standing behind Shobu and Rakudah. The man's eyes widened in fear. He was about to say something when he suddenly froze as though petrified. Shobu and Rakudah looked confused and Shobu started poking the man.

"What happened to him?" he asked curiously as he poked the man.

"Maybe he just got shocked at losing," Norihiro said with a charming smile as he urged Shobu away from the man. "Come on Shobu! It's getting late! You should go home!"

"Norihiro's right Shobu," Rakudah said. "Your mom's going to get worried." Shobu nodded.

"Okay, let's go Rakudah. Bye Norihiro!" With that, Shobu left with Rakudah. Norihiro was waving at them with a smile on his face until they disappeared. He then turned sharply to the man and the man was unpetrified.

"M-Master Norihiro, I didn't know you were here-"

"Who sent you?" Norihiro asked, an echo in his voice, his eyes hidden by his bangs.

"M-Miss Reiko sent me-"

"Who gave you the permission to speak freely of whom you serve?" Norihiro said coldly, suddenly looking at the man with narrowed green eyes.

The man bowed on the ground apologetically. "I-I didn't mean to-"

"Go back to the Temple and report to Reiko. Make sure you do or I will hunt you down. You revealed too much to Shobu. You also almost blew my cover and I won't stand for that, understood?"

"Y-yes Master Norihiro," the man said, cowering in fear.

"Very good. Now scat and make sure you remember what I said. _Return_ to the Temple." The man hastily stood up and ran off. Norihiro flipped his phone open and dialed Reiko's number.

"Norihiro?" Reiko said over the phone.

::I'm sure you were watching that whole thing.::

"I was," Reiko said, reclining on her seat. "Don't worry. I will punish that man severely. Our dear lady just wanted to know how good Shobu is. You should talk to her you know."

::I will soon enough. Bye and chose better minions next time. You have a high taste in fashion but your choice of henchmen is very poor.::

"Norihiro, you wound me," Reiko said dramatically. She then smirked. "But of course. Sometimes, I think you are more serious than Akio."

::No one is more serious than Akio. I just don't want to mess this up for my beloved cousin.::

"You are being sarcastic," Reiko said calmly. "Bye Norihiro."

::Bye.::

Reiko placed the phone down and smiled at the images of Shobu.

"Very good... Very good indeed. But you need to be better Shobu Kirifuda."


	4. The New Champion and Four Guardians

Wow! Look at all the reviews! Thanks everyone!

l33t k1w1 - Sorry! Somehow, the borders I put in don't turn up when I post the chapter. I think it would only work if a put letters. So I might just use a letter.

Deathliger - Thanks for the compliment! It's my first fic!

boy george - Thanks a lot for the compliment. I'm glad you like it!

Kausi - I think Hakuoh looks good no matter what hair color he has!

evan - Thanks for the compliment! I don't think I'll be able to make it an R even if I wanted to. I'm not talented enough.

SxT - Thanks for being so nice! I sort-of like SaiyukixToru now that you mentioned it. Um... About the OC... She is going to be pretty but she has a lot of flaws. I didn't want the OC to be too perfect as well. And clue: She's not the curvaceous woman in the last chapter. Oo. A curvaceous woman with Hakuoh? Sorry, but I think not. That would be... weird...

The Terminator - Thanks for the info! Do you know the cards that they have? I know some of Mimi's cards...

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Duel Masters!

cxocxocxocxocxocxocxocxocxocxocxocxocxocxocxocxocxocxocxocxocxocxocxocxocxocxocxocxocxocxocxocxocxo

Duel Guard

The New Champion and Four Guardians

cxocxocxo

Mimi looked outside the window. It was raining outside. She was stuck at home.

The former Second Guardian's thoughts, however, were preoccupied by the news Hakuoh gave her. She, like Hakuoh, Kokujo, Miyuni and her poor excuse of a brother, has been replaced by a new Guardian. She knew it would happen sooner or later but not this soon. Were they really so replaceable? And where did Master get these new Guardians and Champion? And just how good were they?

_I feel as though Shobu's going to be fighting a faceless enemy soon..._

She remembered how Shobu reacted when she revealed that she was the Second Guardian. He didn't believe it at first, like the others, but when they started dueling, he slowly began believing her. She remembered how he thought she was his friend and that she betrayed him. But Mimi had to do what she did. One reason was that she had no choice to do it. Another reason was that she believed that if Shobu dueled with Hakuoh, the friend she knew would surface. And indeed, he did. But it won't always be the same. Hakuoh was already tainted with the Temple's evil. Or more specific, Master's evil.

_When I first met him, he was so nice and charming and polite... He was the greatest duelist I knew. But that Temple changed him for a while. Do those new ones know what they're in for? Or are they like Master?_

Mimi really wanted to know who the new Champion was. If this person was as good as Hakuoh, that was saying a lot. Hakuoh was world champion until Shobu came along. But if Shobu can beat Hakuoh, he surely can beat the new Champion.

But how good is the new Champion? What if...

_Naa. Shobu will always win. He's the best!_

cxocxocxo

Reiko and Norihiro were kneeling in front of someone, wearing their cloaks. Their hoods were down, however.

"Reiko, Norihiro, please stand up. You don't have to kneel," a soft female voice said.

"Actually, they do," Master said, appearing out of nowhere, with a smirk on his face. "They serve you. They must do it."

Master walked up some steps and beside a throne-like chair. Sitting on it was a young girl with pink hair that reached to her waist. She had brown eyes. She was very pretty.

Master smiled at the girl. She wasn't looking at him though. She was looking at the two kneeling figures in front of her.

"Reiko, Norihiro, leave us."

Norihiro opened his mouth, about to protest, but Reiko placed a hand on his shoulder and shook her head. He looked at her before leaving.

"Yui, there is no room for friends in being Champion," Master said calmly though sternly. "Your Guardians aren't your friends anymore."

"Master, I didn't chose to be your champion. Can't you grant me the wish of keeping my friends?"

"I did. That's why they are your Guardians. But you are not to have sentimentalities with them."

Yui kept her head down, her bangs covering her face. "Why?"

Master went in front of her and lifted her chin, making her look at him. Her eyes were confused, questioning.

"It's because you are special," he said gently. "You are going to be my successor - unless Kirifuda's son beats you. But I doubt that."

_You don't doubt it. I am only a pawn in your want to get him,_ Yui thought quietly. Instead, she lowered her eyes.

"If you say so Master."

Master straightened and gave a small laugh. "Yes... Very good my little Champion."

"Am I still to be secluded here or can I go outside now?"

"You may but make sure that no one knows you are the Temple Champion."

"As you wish."

"Very good."

Master disappeared. Yui sighed heavily. Norihiro and Reiko came in after a few moments. Yui quickly stood up and went to the older woman. The pink-haired girl was only a bit taller than Norihiro.

"Yui... Are you okay?" Reiko asked worriedly. "Did he hurt you? Did he-"

"He didn't hurt me," Yui said quietly as she leaned her head on the older woman's shoulder. "He said you couldn't be my friends anymore. I don't want that Reiko."

"Neither do I," Reiko said earnestly, stroking the younger girl's head.

Yui then straightened herself and turned to Norihiro.

"Norihiro, is Shobu a nice boy?" she asked.

"He is," Norihiro said quietly, not looking at her. "I'm starting to feel guilty. Do you think this is what Mimi Tasogare felt when she pretended to be Shobu's friend?"

"Um... Who's Mimi Tasogare?" Yui asked sheepishly.

Reiko and Norihiro sweat dropped.

"Didn't you read the Temple history book?" Norihiro asked exasperatedly. He suddenly took a book out from nowhere. He flicked through the pages and went to one of the most recent ones and pointed at a page.

"See here? During the 'reign' of the Champion Hakuoh, his First Guardian was a guy names Miyuni, his Second Guardian is Mimi Tasogare, his Third Guardian is Benny-Ha-Ha and his latest Fourth Guardian was Koshiro Kokujo."

"Oh..." Yui said, peering at the page. "Hey, they don't have pictures."

"It's a formal book therefore, just text," Norihiro said, slamming the book closed.

"Oh Norihiro, calm down," Yui said with a smile. "At least I know who Shobu Kirifuda is."

"Do you even know who Knight is?" Norihiro asked. Yui looked thoughtful for a second before answering.

"Um... No?"

Norihiro slapped his hand to his forehead.

"Yui! You have to study your opponents! Don't be so carefree and careless!"

Yui frowned, pouting. "Hey! You can be so mean Norihiro!"

"That's right! Stop bullying Yui!"

Somebody launched at Yui. She almost fell over if Reiko didn't balance her.

"Omi! Stop running into Yui like that! What if you suddenly get a growth spurt and not get rid of that habit?" Norihiro scolded. A dirty blonde-haired boy stuck his tongue out at Norihiro. He was almost Norihiro's height - a tiny bit taller - but still shorter than Yui for a tiny bit as well.

"Stop scolding me. I'm older than you," Omi said smugly.

"I'll stop when you act your age," Norihiro shot back, annoyed.

"Stop it, both of you," Reiko said sternly. "Omi, Norihiro's right. Start acting your age. You need to be more serious. You are the Third Guardian. And Norihiro, calm down. You are so much the opposite of the former Second Guardian."

"Well," Norihiro said sarcastically. "Hail the First Guardian."

"Haha, very funny," Reiko replied, rolling her eyes.

"You really should stop arguing," Yui said with a smile. "Now... Reiko, I'm asking you a favor again. Could you please start investigating on the former first and fourth guardians?"

"Sure," Reiko said with a wink. "I'll start now actually. See you guys later."

"Omi?" Yui said, looking at the boy with his arms wrapped around her waist. "Could you please look into this Knight-person?"

Omi let her go and made a mock salute. "I'm on my way!" Norihiro was left with Yui. She turned with a bright smile to him.

"So my beloved cousin, how are you?"

Norihiro looked sadly down. "I-I'm starting to feel guilty Yui... I know it's wrong but..."

Yui wrapped her arms around the younger boy. Norihiro hugged her loosely, burying his head on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry that this is the best life I could give you Norihiro," Yui said with a sad smile. "I really want to give you a better future but I have nothing except my talent in Duel Masters. Can you ever forgive me?"

Norihiro looked sharply up at her. "Yui! Don't say that! I am very thankful that you are my cousin! I love you! You tried your hardest to let both of us survive! How could you ask for forgiveness?"

Yui took his face is between her hands and looked deep into his eyes.

"Norihiro, listen. I heard from Reiko that this place can change people. It changed the last champion, Hakuoh, and made him an empty shell for a time. I-if the same thing happens to me, will you still have hope and confidence in me?"

"Of course!" Norihiro said with feeling. "Always, Yui! Always!"

Yui smiled. "That's my dear little cousin. Now go and take a rest. You have to watch my exhibition match tomorrow."

Norihiro looked startled. "You have an exhibition match tomorrow?! But I thought Master didn't want you revealed yet!" Yui shrugged.

"I don't know. But Master told me that I have to wear a mask." She suddenly went to the throne-like chair and pulled a chest from under it. Norihiro watched curiously.

"Do you think I should wear this? Perhaps this? Maybe this?" Yui was taking out various masks that didn't suit well for a serious Kaijudo match. One was a green monster. One was a bumblebee. One was a white ghost. One was a scarecrow. One was a chicken and one was... Well, it was just something.

"Yui, you never are good with disguises," Norihiro muttered, looking at her warily.

"Well I'll find something," Yui said cheerfully, revealing the chest. It was full of different masks. "And Master said that they aren't saying my name. He ordered it in fact."

"Who are you dueling?" Norihiro asked, changing the subject.

"Oh some American guy," Yui said, humming to herself as she looked through the masks. "Make sure Shobu's watching. I want him to get an idea of how I duel."

"Why?" Norihiro asked, confused.

"I just do," Yui said with a smile. "Now run along."

Norihiro sighed and left. Yui suddenly stopped what she was doing. Her eyes narrowed seriously.

"Akio, come out from there. I can see you."

A tall and slender young man went out from the shadows. He had brown hair and sky blue eyes. Those blue eyes, however, were cold. He was, in fact, handsome.

"I heard you had an exhibition match tomorrow," Akio said casually, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. He wasn't wearing a cloak like the others but a simple black high school uniform.

"I do," Yui said quietly. "Are you watching?"

"Maybe," Akio said, closing his eyes. "You plan to go out as well. Temple eyes will be watching you."

"I know," Yui said cheerfully, turning to him with a smile. "But you'll get rid of them for me, ne?"

"As you wish," Akio said, looking at her. "Rest Yui. I won't say it again."

Yui nodded and stood up. She yawned tiredly. Without hesitation, Akio walked straight up to her and grabbed her arm, dragging her off.

"Stop it! Stop babying me. I'm sixteen years old!"

"You don't have the height and the character for it," Akio said with a hint of a smile. It was true. Yui had the height of a thirteen-year old. Yui glared openly at him.

cxocxocxo

The rain finally stopped. Mimi slowly stood up and stretched lazily. She then looked outside again, her experiences in the Temple flashing before her eyes.

_Who are the new victims? Do they know what they're in for?_

How many times had she asked that question to herself?

_Why did they join the Temple? What made them do it?_

_Don't they know that the Temple only destroys lives?_

Mimi knew that fact. She had witnessed it herself.

_I want to help those new victims. I want them to know what it's like to be a Temple Guardian and Champion._


	5. The Exhibition Match

Wow! 20 reviews in just three chapters? How amazing is that! I'm so happy! Thanks everyone!

_stephanie_ - I am! Don't worry, I am! Did you review twice?

_kokujohgril_ - Sorry! I can't do that! I already promised Saiyuki with Toru! Sorry! And someone wants KokujohxOC... I think.

_The Terminator_ - How much info have you given me? Thanks a lot! I really appreciate it!

_SxT_ - Thanks! Wow... You sort-of like ShobuxMimi now because of my story? I feel so special!

_Deathliger_ - Thanks for the offer! Please do tell! I will try and pair up Kokujo with someone. Do you have any ideas who? Someone asked me to pair Saiyuki with Kokujo but Saiyuki's taken so I think it's your wish I'll be granting. If you don't have any ideas, I might pair him up with one of my OC.

_l33t k1w1_ - Thanks for that positive review! I was worried that you guys might not like my OCs so I have been biting my nails and crossing my fingers. It's really a relief that you like my OCs! I decided to put Mimi's feelings in that chapter for the sake of the ShobuxMimi pairing and so that there's a bit of drama in the story as well.

Now my problem is bringing out Hakuoh's personality... He sort-of has two personalities, a serious one and a happy-go-lucky one. Examples of the serious one are the times when he was under Master. Examples of the happy-go-lucky and kind one are the times when he met the white soldiers and the Temple Guardians. But he was also a bit serious when he was disguised as that Jimmy Three-horns guy (or something like that)... So I'm confused. So I'm warning people that Hakuoh might suddenly become a bit out of character.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Duel Masters.

cxocxocxocxocxocxocxocxocxocxocxocxocxocxocxocxocxocxocxocxocxocxocxocxocxocxocxocxocxocxocxocxocxo

Duel Guard

The Exhibition Match

cxocxocxo

Knight's eyes widened as he read the paper. He immediately grabbed his car keys and drove off.

_What the...? Hakuoh should know about this!_

cxocxocxo

"Knight... What a surprise," Hakuoh said though he really didn't look surprised. He looked calm in fact.

"Hakuoh, have you read the papers?" Knight asked urgently. Hakuoh shook his head.

"Not yet. Why? Anything I should know about?"

Knight took his newspaper out and held it out to him. He pointed at a page.

Hakuoh's eyes widened as he looked at the page.

"'The world-known Temple presents its new Champion today for an exhibition match against Joe Walker of America.'" Hakuoh looked stunned as he looked up at Knight. "They're showing us the new Champion?"

Knight nodded. "So much for not telling Shobu. He will know."

The former Temple Champion looked thoughtful. "I want to watch."

"I knew you'd say something like that," Knight said with a sigh.

Hakuoh looked serious. "I want to know who replaced me. I want to see how good he is."

Knight nodded. "Let's go then."

"OH WOW! An exhibition match!" Shobu said excitedly. He then paused. "But wait... 'Temple presents its new Champion'?! Master already replaced Hakuoh?!"

Mimi looked guilty. "Well... Yes Shobu."

"But I thought Master wanted Shobu," Saiyuki said thoughtfully.

"Well... That's why we're confused," Mimi said.

"'We'?" Shobu asked, incredulous. "Who 'we'?!"

"Me, Knight and Hakuoh?" Mimi said sheepishly. She then started to panic. "Shobu! We didn't want to hide it from you! We just wanted to keep you safe!"

"By keeping me ignorant?" Shobu asked testily. He then shrugged and smiled softly at Mimi. "That's nice Mimi but I can take care of myself. You, Knight and Hakuoh should know that. I appreciate the fact that your worried but you don't need to keep me ignorant of matters like these."

"Wow! Good speech Shobu!" Rakudah cheered. Shobu grinned at him.

"Thanks."

Mimi nodded. "Okay Shobu. I'm sorry."

"It's all right Mimi," Shobu said, smiling down at her. Mimi stared at his eyes, blushing. But the spell broke when Norihiro came out from nowhere.

"SHOBU! RAKUDAH! SAIYUKI! MIMI!" Norihiro yelled, waving at them. Girls his age looked at his direction and swooned. As Norihiro got to them, he flicked his hair back and brushed his bangs from his face, making the fan girls behind him scream and swoon more. The four sweat dropped. They all had the same thoughts.

_Norihiro is such a charmer..._

"Hey! I read in the paper that there's an exhibition match today! It looks interesting! Let's watch!" he said excitedly.

"That's what we were planning!" Shobu exclaimed with equal enthusiasm. Shobu and Norihiro started cheering. The three watched, sweat dropping.

"Let's go if you don't want to be late," Rakudah said warily.

"Okay! Let's go!" Shobu yelled, jumping in the air.

cxocxocxo

The four entered the stadium. There were many people in the audience today.

"Hey Shobu!"

Shobu looked up and saw Toru, Jimirah and Kintaro. It was Kintaro who called him.

"Hey Kintaro! Toru! Jimirah!" Shobu called back. The four went over to the three boys.

"Who would've thought that Master already replaced Hakuoh?" Jimirah said. Rakudah nodded.

"We were surprised when we found out as well."

"Mimi, that means you were replaced as well," Kintaro said thoughtfully. Mimi shot him a deadly look and he sweat dropped nervously. "Not that you're really replaceable."

"You should watch what you say Kintaro," Mimi threatened and Kintaro nodded vigorously.

"Welcome everyone!" the announcer exclaimed and the crowd roared. "The exhibition match between Joe Walker and the new Temple Champion is about to begin!"

"There are a lot of known players of Duel Masters here today!" commentator 1 (A/N: Forgot their names.) announced. In fact, I can see Toru Kamiya, Mimi Tasogare, former Second Guardian of the Temple, and Shobu Kirifuda!"

"That's not all!" commentator 2 said. "If you look over there, Knight and the former Temple Champion Hakuoh are also watching!"

The spotlight turned to the said people and again, the crowd roared. The girls in the stadium swooned.

"HAKUOH!!! KNIGHT!!!"

Shobu sighed. "Those two are just the ladies' men."

"I agree," Rakudah said tearfully.

"I wish I was as handsome as them," Kintaro said mournfully.

Hakuoh and Knight went towards Shobu and the others.

"Hey Knight, Hakuoh!" Shobu greeted cheerfully.

"Hello Shobu," Knight said.

"It's good to see you again," Hakuoh added.

"How do you feel about all this Hakuoh?" Toru asked curiously.

"I just want to know how good the one who replaced me is," Hakuoh said calmly.

_Oh she's good,_ Norihiro thought with pride. _She's the best._

"Who's he?" Knight asked, pointing at Norihiro. Norihiro smiled.

"My name is Norihiro Shungen. I'm new at Duel Masters."

"New at Duel Masters?" Knight said. "What civilization do you favor?"

"Fire," Norihiro answered automatically. He then smiled at Shobu. "I've seen Shobu play and I really think that he is good."

"So your choice of civilization has been inspired by Shobu?" Toru asked. Norihiro nodded happily.

"Are you gay?" Kintaro asked suspiciously. Everyone (except Hakuoh) blanched. Norihiro looked stunned. He then smiled.

"No. Of course not. Do you think Shobu's a good duelist?"

"Of course," Kintaro answered.

"Do you like his style?"

"Yeah..."

"Do you think his deck is cool?"

"I suppose..."

"Do you think Shobu is a great friend?"

"Of course!"

"But are you gay?"

Kintaro was silent. Saiyuki, Mimi and Rakudah cheered.

"Go Norihiro!" Norihiro bowed low like a gentleman as the girls cheered.

"This kid is a charmer," Knight muttered. Toru and Jimirah nodded in agreement.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" the announcer said. "We are now starting the exhibition match!"

The crowd roared. Shobu and his friends sobered up. All of them were wondering how the new Temple Champion was like.

"From America, the wonderful and awesome Joe Walker!"

The spotlight focused on a blonde American wearing a cowboy outfit. He was carrying a whip which he cracked and did tricks with. The crowd roared as the American made his way to the table.

Everyone suddenly became silent. It was time to announce the new Temple Champion.

"And now, presenting the prestigious Temple's new Champion!" the announcer yelled.

"No name?" Toru said, puzzled. Shobu and Hakuoh heard him and looked at the Champion's side.

The whole stadium suddenly darkened. It was pitch black actually and no one could see anything. Everyone started murmuring.

"What's happening?" Saiyuki asked, clutching someone's arm.

"I don't know," Shobu said.

"It's so dark!" Rakudah cried.

"I can't see anything," Mimi said, a pout in her voice.

Norihiro, however, felt apprehensive.

_Will she be okay in this first public match?_

Small glitters suddenly came out of nowhere. A small spotlight suddenly appeared, revealing a figure sitting on a trapeze. She was swinging to and fro, her clothes and the glitters making a beautiful sight. Without warning, she suddenly stood up and did a flip while the whole stadium was still dark. The audience gasped.

"How is she going to land without seeing where the floor is?!" Knight exclaimed.

The stadium suddenly burst with light and everyone saw that the girl had landed on the floor safely. The whole audience roared its loudest so far. Shobu noticed that the girl was wearing a mysterious black mask.

"She's wearing a mask," Shobu said. When he look at the side, he saw that everyone (except Hakuoh) had their mouths slightly open. She definitely had everyone amazed.

"She is wearing a mask," Hakuoh agreed. "I guess Master still doesn't want anyone to know her identity. I want to see how good she is."

"The match will now start!" the announcer yelled and the crowd went slightly silent.

cxocxocxo

Yui smiled mentally. She knows that Shobu is watching. She heard the announcer say it though she didn't really see him.

"That was a grand entrance," Joe Walker said with a grin. "But I will win this duel." Yui just kept silent. She didn't need to answer this man.

"Activate shields," Yui said softly.

"Fine. Let's start your defeat," the American said arrogantly. "Shields up!"

"They have raised their shields!" the announcer exclaimed. "The duel has just officially started!"

_Watch carefully Shobu. I'll give you a show you'll never forget._

cxocxocxo

"They're starting," Shobu said, watching closely.

The challenger made the first move. The duel progressed on. (A/N: Suck at description. Forgiveness please.) Each move the new Champion made the audience stare in awe.

"She's amazing!" Shobu exclaimed, watching closely.

"She uses light civilization cards like you Hakuoh," Knight commented. Hakuoh nodded.

"Yes she does."

Joe suddenly made a shocking but really good move.

"The Champion's suddenly in a tight spot," commentator 1 said.

"I know," commentator 2 replied. "How is she going to get out of this?"

cxocxocxo

_Good move,_ Yui thought with a smile. _But not good enough!_

cxocxocxo

Everyone watched as the Champion's hand started glowing. The glow was black with gold lining and edges. The shield that Joe just broke turned out to be a darkness civilization shield trigger.

"Darkness? I thought she was using light!" Kintaro exclaimed.

The next card the Champion drew with her glowing hand was also a darkness civilization card.

"Darkness! And we thought this girl was using a light civilization deck!"

_Things aren't always what they seem to be at first,_ Norihiro thought with a smirk. _When you think you face the light, you suddenly collide with darkness. Yui is a wonderful strategist and duelist._

"Wow! How unexpected was that?" Shobu asked excitedly.

"It was," Hakuoh murmured. So she wasn't exactly like him. This girl apparently like surprises.

cxocxocxo

"Wonderful," Yui said with a smile at her opponent. "Todome da."

The opponent got thrown off unceremoniously. Yui won. She looked at her deck.

_I hope you were watching Shobu._

cxocxocxo

"The Temple Champion is the winner!" The whole audience cheered and yelled.

As Saiyuki cheered, she suddenly noticed she was still clutching an arm. She looked up at the owner of the arm and saw that the owner was none other than Toru! She blushed hotly as she let his arm go.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry," she kept on muttering, blushing to the roots of her hair.

"Don't sweat it Saiyuki," Toru said with a grin. "You were just scared."

Saiyuki noticed Mimi giving her the thumbs-up sign. Saiyuki blushed harder if it were possible.

The Champion turned to leave. Shobu quickly jumped from the audience, doing what he did before with Hakuoh. The white soldiers immediately grabbed him.

"Let go!" Shobu yelled.

"There he goes again," Saiyuki said exasperatedly.

"Let go of him," a soft voice said. Shobu felt himself drop to the ground. He looked up and saw the Champion standing right in front of him. She held her arms out, as if gesturing him to come into her arms.

"Stand up," she said softly, almost kindly. "Are you all right? They can be a bit harsh."

Shobu took her hand and pulled himself up. He looked up at her.

"You're pretty nice."

"What's your name?"

"Shobu. Shobu Kirifuda."

Yui's eyes widened in a split-second. She was able to hide it though because of her eye mask.

"Do you like dueling?"

"Very much!"

"Then good luck Shobu."

She turned to leave.

"Hey new Champion! I want to duel you someday!" Shobu said, almost like a challenge. Yui's eyes softened though Shobu didn't see it.

"Perhaps," she said before walking off.

_Yes... Someday._

cxocxocxo

"I can't believe she talked to you! And in a civil manner at that!" Mimi exclaimed.

"Are you saying I wasn't civil when I talked to Shobu the first time I met him?" Hakuoh asked, expression blank though everyone around him shivered.

"In a manner of speaking... Yes," Mimi said, eyes twinkling.

"I suppose," Hakuoh said with a small smile. "What did she tell you Shobu?"

"She actually seemed nice," Shobu said cheerfully. "She helped me get up and she told these white soldiers to get their hands off me. Not the exact words but close to that. She also wished me luck and that we might duel someday."

"Knowing Master, you _will_ duel someday," Hakuoh said gravely.

"Probably," Shobu said with a shrug. A look of determination then crossed his features. "But I will look forward to that day! She looks like she's a really good duelist! At first I thought she would be exactly like Hakuoh but then that sudden change of civilization! Thanks goodness she wasn't another Hakuoh!"

"I resent that statement," Hakuoh said with a slight frown.

"Oh Hakuoh," Mimi said comfortingly. "Shobu has a high regard of you. He just means that he doesn't want to duel a person who has the exact same cards and tactics as you since he won't learn much that way."

"Yeah! What Mimi said!" Shobu agreed.

Hakuoh nodded and smiled. "I know."

"And besides," Shobu added with a bright smile. "The Temple already made it's move of testing me."

Everyone looked sharply at him except for Norihiro and Rakudah.

"What do you mean?" Mimi asked.

"Shobu was challenged to a duel by one of the white soldiers of the temple" Rakudah explained. "He said he was sent by the Temple to challenge Shobu."

Knight, Hakuoh and Mimi all furrowed their eyebrows, knowing that the next few duels Shobu receives may be difficult ones.

_And so it starts..._ Hakuoh thought grimly.

Shobu looked up at the sky.

_I'm going to duel you one day mystery Champion! And when I do, I'm gonna win!_

Norihiro stared at Shobu, a small grin on his features.

_That was nothing Shobu. Wait 'till you see Yui give her best._

cxocxocxocxocxocxocxocxocxocxocxocxocxocxocxocxocxocxocxocxocxocxocxocxocxocxocxocxocxocxocxocxocxo


	6. The PinkHaired Girl with the Huge Round ...

Thanks for all my reviewers! I'm a bit unsatisfied with this chapter but I'll just have to wait and see if you like it...

_stephanie_ - You like my story that much? That's so sweet!

_The Terminator_ - Thanks for all the information you've been giving me. I really, really, _really_ appreciate it! I will put maybe a full duel in the nearby future. I'm saving it for something.

_SxT_ - Thanks for the compliment! I will try and put more description. I hope I can do it. Did you like the Saiyuki grabbing Toru's arm for the entire duel? I put that in just for you. I hoped you liked it.

_l33t k1w1_ - Thanks for the compliment (how many times have I begun these sentences with 'thanks'?). I'm glad you liked it. I just checked my email and saw that you emailed me Shobu's card details. Thank you so much! Sorry for the delay but I rarely check my email. Thanks for the info on the announcers' names.

_Kausi_ - Hakuoh's not in this chappie though. Sorry to disappoint you. I'll try to put him in the next one.

_qwyqwyqwyqwyqwyqwyqwyqwyqwyqwyqwyqwyqwyqwyqwyqwyqwyqwyqwyqwyqwyqwyqwyqwyqwyqwyqwy_

Duel Masters

The Pink-Haired Girl with the Huge Round Glasses

_qwyqwyqwy_

"Wasn't that entrance too grand?" Norihiro asked with a slight frown.

"Master pressured me into it," Yui replied, mimicking his frown. She was in normal day clothes. "He said I should be as grand as Hakuoh so that I can be called worthy to take his place." She did this with an index finger in front of her, as if stating a fact. "He made me practice those jumps and flips so hard that I fell asleep on the trapeze once. If Akio wasn't there, I would've died by falling!"

Yui, Norihiro and Reiko were back at the Temple. They were in a dark room that had a small pool of water in between two huge stone tables. These tables were obviously used for dueling. A huge number '1' was painted on the ceiling. It was Reiko's domain.

"You fell asleep on the trapeze?!" Norihiro bellowed. Yui cowered to the corner comically. "YUI! WHY THE HECK ARE YOU SO CARELESS?!"

"I-I don't know!" Yui cried. She then pressed her index fingers together, looking nervously at Norihiro. "You know me... I love sleeping..."

"SO DOES YOUR BRAIN!"

"Are you implying that I'm stupid?" Yui said, teary-eyed.

"Norihiro, stop being mean," Reiko scolded. "Yui wouldn't have been Temple Champion if she was dumb."

"Thank you Reiko," Yui told the older woman, starry-eyed.

"Yui."

The three looked up, suddenly serious. Master emerged from the shadows with a sadistic grin on his face.

"Yes Master?" Yui said, stepping forward.

"That was a good duel and a grand entrance," Master said sinisterly. "I saw Shobu Kirifuda's reaction. He is hooked. He wants to duel you now."

"Really?" Yui said with a neutral expression. "I see..."

"And Yui, if you're thinking of meeting Shobu Kirifuda, make sure he doesn't know it's you."

Master left. Yui's eyes were bright, happy. Norihiro stared at her.

"You're planning on meeting Shobu?!"

"Yes!" Yui said excitedly. "Isn't that cool?"

"What if he finds out?"

Yui took glasses out from nowhere and put them on. They were huge, round and thick. She looked extremely like a geek. Her eyes weren't visible anymore and the light reflected off the thick glasses. She struck a pose, her chin in between her right thumb and index finger.

"Don't I look mysterious?" she said in a 'mysterious' way.

"Nerd's more like it," Norihiro said, crossing his arms across his chest and glancing at her warily. Reiko was sweat dropping.

"Are you seriously going to go out like that?" Reiko asked.

"Why not?" Yui said, looking at a mirror and admiring herself. "I simply look dazzling!"

"Like I said before, you were never good at choosing disguises," Norihiro muttered to himself.

_qwyqwyqwy_

"Shobu!" Mimi cried, running towards him with Kintaro at her heels.

"Hey Mimi!" Shobu called with a huge grin. "And Kintaro!"

"I decided to tag along with Mimi when she said you two were going somewhere," Kintaro said with a grin as he and Mimi stopped in front of Shobu. They were in a busy street. "What are you doing here again?"

Mimi sighed exasperatedly. "Kintaro..."

"We're meeting Norihiro and buying him some more cards," Shobu replied. "He just went home to grab his deck and tell his mom where he's going. Saiyuki, Rakudah, Toru and Jimirah went back to their homes. Knight went back to his office. I don't know where Hakuoh went, back to his home too I guess. Saiyuki and Rakudah were gonna come but then they remembered that they had errands to run for their parents."

"Shobu!" Norihiro called, waving as he ran towards them. Upon reaching them, he gave them his usual bright smile that made girls screech. "Hey there! Did I take too long?"

"Not really," Shobu said cheerfully. "Let's go!"

They headed towards one of the shops. Norihiro was smiling mysteriously though no one noticed.

_You're meeting the Temple Champion though you don't know it, Shobu..._

_qwyqwyqwy_

Omi had his sun glasses on, sitting on top of a wall that lead to Knight's building. He looked at his watch and continued to wait.

_Yui's exhibition match should be finished by now... What's taking that man?_

He suddenly perked up and saw Knight's car headed towards the building. Smiling, Omi jumped down from the tall wall and landed without any difficulty to the ground.

_Here I go._

Knight stopped in front of the gate. Omi approached his car and Knight rolled the window down.

"Can I help you with anything, kid?" Knight asked.

"Your office was closed but I made a meeting with you before. You, however, cancelled because of _certain_ things. I am assuming that you have time now since I have a very limited offer and I don't plan to prolong it," Omi said in an extremely formal manner.

Knight looked extremely stunned and re-assessed this boy's age. He didn't sound like a mere boy.

"Who are you?" He couldn't help but ask.

"Omi Saito at your service," Omi said with a curt bow. "Do you remember me?"

Knight looked extremely surprised. This was Omi Saito, one of the current riches families in Japan and Germany?! He never expected him to be this young! He looked like a mere boy!

"I'm sixteen," Omi said dryly, as if reading his mind. Inside though, he was already smiling.

_This Knight is so predictable. Yui has no need to worry about him._

"I mean no offense but you don't look sixteen," Knight said slowly. Omi looked at his nails.

"Most people say so," he said with a shrug. He then looked at Knight sharply. "When I get a growth spurt, you will be one of the first people informed, Mr. Knight."

Knight's lips were a thin, horizontal line. This boy took offense easily. Unfortunately for Knight, this boy's proposition may be something he needs.

Omi was laughing mentally.

_Ooh... He gets scared so easy! I am such a perfect actor! Yui-chan, you have nothing to worry about. This Knight-person is obviously no trouble at all. And with my family's business backing me up, he will be playing into the palm of my hand. _

(A/N: Ooh... Who could ever think Omi-kun was a_ bit _manipulative? Say 'aye'!)

_qwyqwyqwy_

A black/dark blue-haired?! teen?1 (not sure if he's a teen or what) looked up at the bright sky with a scowl. Another perfect day. Pheh.

He had been watching the exhibition match of the new Temple Champion. Who would've thought she was going to be a girl? A girl replaced Hakuoh.

_Maybe Master likes feminine people._ The thought made him sick. He was glad he wasn't feminine.

And again, Shobu Kirifuda ran up to the Champion, creating a scene. The Temple Champion's reaction shocked him though. She helped Shobu to his feet and they conversed normally without any shouting or yelling. The new Temple Champion was actually _nice_.

_So what? That simply means that she hasn't been in the Temple long enough._

But was that a good thing or a bad thing?

Someone suddenly slammed right into him, making him fall over to the ground, along with the person. He groaned before looking at the person, preparing to glare and yell his lungs off. He, however, was momentarily left speechless.

The woman was extremely beautiful. She had blue hair, a lighter shade than his but not as light s Hakuoh's, and a curvaceous body. The feel of her body pressed against his made him blush a little.

"Sorry!" the woman said, standing up immediately. The teen(?!) almost protested. She offered a hand to him. He, however, just stood up.

"I don't need your help," he muttered gruffly. The woman raised an eyebrow.

"Well, sorry. I was just trying to help. What's eating you anyway?" she said, crossing her arms across her chest. "And what's this?"

She suddenly held up his deck. He quickly placed his hand in his pocket. His deck was missing. Looking back at the woman, he saw that she was flicking through his cards.

"A darkness civilization deck... I see... You play Duel Masters?"

"Give it back!" he demanded hotly. He tried to grab it off her but she brought his deck out of his reach.

"I'm not giving it to you unless you tell me who you are, you rude person," she said with a mock pout.

"I don't need to give you my name," he yelled, temper rising. "I'm going to get it myself!"

The woman, however, positioned his deck on top of a drain (those holes on the side of the road).

"Tell me," she said, eyes glinting dangerously. He glared hard at her before looking away.

"Kokujo," he muttered.

"What?" the woman said, her ears enlarging comically/anime-style. "I didn't hear you."

"Kokujo!" he yelled, glaring at her again. The woman smiled and thrust his deck into his hands.

"That's all I needed," she said with a grin. Kokujo looked stunned.

"That's it? You could've asked for more things, why didn't you?" he asked, not bothering to hide his confusion.

"Like I said, your name's all I needed," the woman said with a smirk. "Nice to meet you Kokujo."

She walked off.

"Wait!" Kokujo yelled. "That's unfair! What's your name?"

"Reiko!" she called back, grinning. "Until next time Kokujo!"

Reiko smiled to herself.

_He is kind-of cute, in a dark way. His deck was good though but not something Yui should overly worry about._

_qwyqwyqwy_

Shobu looked around the shop with interest. It wasn't Pop's shop. They decided to go somewhere esle, without Pop knowing though. A card outside the display was lying on the glass. Shobu reached out to touch it. Someone also reached for it though, causing them to touch hands.

Shobu quickly looked up and freaked and screamed. The person who owned the hand he touched was a girl wearing huge, round and thick glasses. Her eyes weren't even visible because the of the glare the glass was giving off. She had pink hair tied in a braid and she was looking directly at him. It was disturbing, to be honest.

"Did I scare you?" she asked with a tilt of her head. Shobu was trying to regain his breathing. Mimi, Kintaro and Norihiro ran to them. The three looked at the girl and sweat dropped. Norihiro, however, was groaning mentally.

_Yui!!! I told you not to wear those blasted things!_

"N-no," Shobu said in response to the girl's question. "I-I was just stunned. Um... Who are you? You like Duel Masters?"

"Yes, I do like Duel Masters," the girl said. You couldn't see if she was smiling honestly or not since her eyes were invisible, courtesy of the glasses. "My name is Yui Koumyouji."

"I'm Shobu Kirifuda," Shobu said, getting over his shock. "This is Kintaro (don't remember his surname) and this is Mimi Tasogare and that is Norihiro Shungen."

"Hey," the three greeted.

"Nice to meet you," Yui said with a bow. She looked at Shobu. "'Shobu Kirifuda'? Weren't you that guy who defeated Hakuoh?"

"Yeah," Shobu said, placing his hand on his head and laughing nervously. "He is a great duelist."

"Really? He should be since he's the Temple Champion," Yui said. "I'm new at Duel Masters. I just started playing three weeks ago. I'm not that good."

"Norihiro here is new as well," Kintaro said, jerking his head towards Norihiro. Norihiro smiled at her, his eyes soft though no one noticed except Yui.

"Hey Yui, why don't we duel?" Shobu said excitedly. Norihiro looked sharply at his cousin.

"I'm sorry Shobu but can we do so another time? I'm a bit out of practice with all the schoolwork I'm doing," she said, bowing apologetically.

"Schoolwork? How much schoolwork do you do?" Mimi asked.

"A lot," Yui replied, her lips smiling. (A/N: They think she's about their age.) "But we will duel someday Shobu... That I promise."

_And it's a promise I'm more than willing to keep._

_qwyqwyqwyqwyqwyqwyqwyqwyqwyqwyqwyqwyqwyqwyqwyqwyqwyqwyqwyqwyqwyqwyqwyqwyqwyqwyqwy_

Was Kokujo a bit OOC? I haven't really seen him that much since I missed a few episodes of the anime. Can anyone tell me what his personality is?

Sorry if this chapter is a bit short. Like I said before, I wasn't too satisfied with it.

Chisakami Saiyuki


	7. The Annual Duel Masters Competition Invi...

I didn't expect that much good reviews for that chapter! Thanks people!

Review Replies:

_Kausi_ - Aww... Samurai Jack confuses me... And he's so silent... Hmm...

_l33t k1w1_ - Is it that long? It was confusing? Which part? If you look back at chapter 3, Yui asked Reiko and Omi to research Mikuni, Kokujo and Knight. That was Reiko looking at Kokujo and Omi looking at Knight. The Omi-Knight confrontation is the most confusing, in my opinion. It's just that Omi is a really rich kid and has a business which Knight needs. Anyway, thanks for continuing with reading my story!

_SxT_ - Um... Yui isn't exactly as new as Mimi in Duel Masters. She's been playing it for three weeks unlike Mimi who 'started' it when she met Shobu and the others. Norihiro is the one who is more like Mimi. Anyway, you'll see there is a difference between Yui and Mimi with their 'first impressions'. I am trying not to turn Yui into another Mimi. Thanks for reviewing and putting up with my story!

_Deathliger_ - Thanks for all the info! By the way, who was the former Fourth Guardian. My kid relatives tell me that Kokujo wasn't the original Fourth Guardian but I seem to have missed that episode...

_The Terminator_ - Thanks for the compliment! You're so nice! Both you and Deathliger give me info all the time! It really, really helps.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Duel Masters!

**Please read!** Um... Anyone tell me what age Hakuoh is? I'm guessing here people! Do you think he's still in high school? I _need_ to know!

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Duel Guard

The Annual Duel Masters Competition Invitation

XDXDXD

"Um... Did I do that right?" Norihiro asked confusedly as he stared at his cards.

"You tapped the mana the wrong way," Rakudah said with a sigh.

"Oh!" Norihiro corrected his mistake with a sheepish smile.

"You just made a huge mistake my friend," Shobu said with a grin. "Todome da!"

"You're too good Shobu," Norihiro said, smiling as usual even though he just lost.

They were in the usual place where they practice, near the river. Shobu and Norihiro were having a practice match. Rakudah, Mimi and Saiyuki were watching.

"Want a try Mimi?" Shobu asked. "I need to practice and you're one of the best!" Mimi blushed and looked away.

"Not really Shobu... But okay, let's have a go."

Norihiro smiled mysteriously. _We'll see how good the former Second Guardian is._

But before the two could start, Knight suddenly arrived in his car. Shobu and Mimi paused and looked up at him.

_Drat,_ Norihiro thought darkly. _Omi was supposed to keep Knight busy! Where is he?!_

Knight went down from his car and towards Shobu. He gave an envelope to Shobu.

"What's this Knight?" Shobu asked curiously, eyeing it.

"Open it."

Shobu slowly opened the envelope and took a card out.

"Um... 'Dear Mr. Kirifuda, you are invited to the annual Duel Masters competition. Please register at the nearest booth to join one of the biggest Duel Masters competition each year.' Hey! It's a competition!"

"Yes it is," Knight said with a smile. He took another envelope out and gave it to Mimi. "You're also invited Mimi."

"Yay!" Mimi cheered. "Oh yeah! Oh yeah!"

"What about us Knight?" Rakudah asked. "Can't Saiyuki, Norihiro and I join?"

"I'll see what I can do," Knight replied. "But you have to register now Shobu and get it out of your hands."

"Is anyone else we know joining?" Shobu asked.

"Yes. I think Jimirah, Kintaro and Toru will join as well. I'm not sure if Hakuoh will take on the invitation."

"He should," Mimi said solemnly.

"He is good," Rakudah added. "And besides, what would stop him from doing so? He can't be thinking about his defeat from Shobu!"

"There is a very good possibility that some people from the Temple will be in it as well."

"Like the Guardians?" Saiyuki asked.

"Probably," Rakudah said.

_I should check that with the others,_ Norihiro thought. _ Are we joining?_

"Norihiro? Yoo hoo! Norihiro?"

Shobu was snapping his fingers in front of Norihiro's face. The boy snapped out from his reverie.

"S-sorry!" he said quickly. "What were we talking about?"

"Do you want to join?" Shobu asked. "So that Knight can do something for you."

_Argh. I have to purposely loose if I join so that they can't figure out who I am! But I hate loosing! What to do... What to do..._

"But if Norihiro joins, he might loose at the first round," Rakudah said thoughtfully. "He can't even tap is mana properly!"

"R-Rakudah's right," Norihiro said nervously. "I'll just make a fool out of myself. Maybe next time Shobu."

"Aww," Shobu said with a pout. "All right. It's just me, Mimi, Rakudah and Saiyuki then."

"All right," Knight said. "Now come with me. We have to register."

XDXDXD

"Are you registering for that Hakuoh?" Mikuni asked as he looked at Hakuoh's invitation.

"Are you Mikuni?" Hakuoh asked with a soft voice.

"Yes," Mikuni said with a grin. "I want to face Shobu again in a match." His face then turned more serious. "Some White Soldiers may join... Maybe even the current Temple Guardians."

(A/N: How do you spell the former Fourth Guardian's name? Asen? Aisen? Isen? And what about Hakuoh's other friends like the guy with the ponytail?)

Hakuoh and Mikuni were currently in the garden where Knight and Hakuoh had tea a few days ago. This garden belonged to the house that Hakuoh, Mikuni, Aisen (I'm taking this spelling for now) and his other friend (don't know his name) owned.

"I know that," Hakuoh said quietly. "I have given it a thought. I am not scared to face Shobu off again but what about the rest of the world? They are so used to me dueling people exclusively. Wouldn't it be awkward to just suddenly show up in a competition to duel? Without any exceptions?"

Mikuni was silent. After a while, he said, "But Hakuoh... What matters is if you want to duel. If you feel uncomfortable then don't. But you will have to duel with others in the future."

"I know but..."

_...Am I ready to face the world again?_

(A/N: Okay! Voting! Who wants Hakuoh to duel in the tournament and who doesn't? I just want an idea of what is best. But what the majority decides may not be what I take but please still tell me! I want to know your opinions. TY!)

XDXDXD

A pair of brown eyes watched as a black-haired boy signed up. The owner of those eyes smiled.

"Perfect."

"Are you joining Yui?" Akio asked, watching Shobu. "Norihiro surely isn't. Reiko, Omi and I cannot face Shobu before we give him an invitation to the Temple under the Master's orders."

"Of course I'm joining," Yui said with a bright smile at him. "I need something to amuse myself with as I wait for him. Master allowed me."

"But aren't you one of his friends?" Akio asked, raising a delicate eyebrow. "Are you planning to loose to him when you get the chance to face each other?"

"Of course not," Yui said, looking back at Shobu, a twinkle in her eye.

Akio's expression didn't betray his feelings though he tilted his head. "Yui, you know I rarely ask too many questions. If you're not planning to loose to him then what's the use of inviting him to the Temple if you defeat him? We would know the outcome if you two duel again."

"From what I learned, Shobu Kirifuda learns fast," Yui said calmly. "There _might_ be a change the second time we duel. If I still win the second time we duel, then Master shouldn't bother with him."

"You are determined to defeat Shobu, aren't you? But how come you are helping him as well?" Akio asked.

"I _want_ him to defeat me," Yui said quietly. "But he will defeat me at my best, not because I let him. And I also want him to defeat me at _his_ best. I want to give him the chance to study my moves. You know that it is _extremely_ rare for someone to beat me first time in a duel. So extreme that it has only happened once and that is to none other than Master... I also don't want to stay in the Temple for too long..."

Akio looked thoughtful. He then smiled at Yui, one of his rare smiles.

"It is extremely rare for someone to beat me first time in a duel too, you know," Akio said with a smirk. "It has also happened only once to me and that is to you. You talk as if Shobu can get past me."

Yui laughed. "Oh Akio... You know what I mean."

XDXDXD

"Oh yeah! We're registered, we're registered..." Mimi and Saiyuki were cheering.

"I am so going to win this!" Shobu said, doing a high-five with Rakudah. Knight had registered them already and went to another area of the building to get their special passes.

"Don't be so sure Shobu."

Shobu and the others looked up and saw a smirking Jimirah with Toru.

"Hey Jimirah, Toru," Shobu greeted.

"You're really over-confident if you think you'll win this competition too," Toru said with a grin. "Watch out! I've been training really hard!"

"And so have I!" Jimirah exclaimed.

"Mimi's joining as well so you'll have more than me to worry about," Shobu said with a grin. Mimi smiled and winked.

"Are you joining Saiyuki?" Toru asked. Saiyuki blushed and nodded.

"Yeah..."

"You too Rakudah?" Jimirah questioned.

"Yes," Rakudah answered.

"What about you Norihiro?" Toru asked. Norihiro sweat dropped and looked away.

"Er... No. I don't want to make a fool out of myself."

"Hey guys!"

Everyone looked up and saw Yui. Everyone sweat dropped when they saw her huge glasses reflecting light again. Norihiro, however, was extremely puzzled.

_What is she doing here? Unless..._

"Hey Yui!" Shobu greeted. "Toru, Jimirah, this is Yui Koumyouji. Yui, this is Toru Kamiya and Jimirah."

"Pleased to meet you," Yui said with a bow. Toru gave a bow as well while Jimirah jerked his head in recognition.

"Yui, are you joining?" Shobu asked excitedly.

"Of course," Yui said, he lips visibly smiling though you couldn't tell anything about her eyes. "I wouldn't miss it. But I'm not sure if I'll be able to get through the first round."

_SHE'S JOINING?!_ Norihiro thoughts exploded to every direction. He then spotted Akio in the shadows, watching them. Norihiro looked back at Yui, expression worried.

_This means Master let her... But why? What are these two up to?_

"By the way Yui, what kind of civilization deck do you have?" Rakudah asked.

"Light," Yui replied with a huge smile. "I like it very much. The first Duel Masters card I've ever seen was a Light Civilization one so I really like it."

Knight arrived, carrying four passes. He gave one each to Shobu, Mimi, Rakudah and Saiyuki.

"Here you go," he said. "Hey Toru, Jimirah... Who are you?"

_I wonder who he is..._ Yui thought. _Wait a minute... Tall, dark, mysterious-looking, long hair and signature sun glasses... He's probably a registration guy._ (A/N: And you would think she knows Knight!)

"I'm Yui Koumyouji, sir," Yui said with a bright smile. "And you are?"

"How could you not know Knight?" Saiyuki asked in surprise.

_Knight? Oh..._ "I'm sorry... I wasn't expecting to see a Duel Masters champion today."

"You should get used to it Yui," Rakudah said proudly. "Shobu also knows Hakuoh!"

"Really?" Yui said, smiling mentally. Of course she knew that. "Wow! Cool!"

"It's nice to meet you Yui," Knight said coolly. "Are you joining as well?"

"Yes," Yui said with a bright smile, at least her lips had a smile. No one could see her eyes (how many times was that mentioned?).

"Good," Knight said. He then looked at all of them. "There will be a time when you might face each other. I wish you all luck."

"Thanks Knight," they said in chorus.

XDXDXD

Omi appeared beside Akio. He was smirking evilly as he watched all of them.

"Everything's going according to plan," Omi said with a grin. "It's a good thing I have some influence on my father. He was planning to skip this competition this year."

"Wonderful. Good job Omi," Akio said, keeping his eyes on he group. "Now all you have to do is hack your father's computer and make sure that Yui doesn't face any of them."

Omi placed his hands together and cracked his knuckles. "That will be so easy. Reiko also told me that she already had a chat with Kokujo Koshiro (right spelling?). She's already seen Mikuni as well and she is very much sure that Mikuni's style is nowhere near her one. They don't even use the same civilization."

"Perfect," Akio said. "Is your deck like the former Third Guardian's?"

Omi shook his head. "He used a water civilization deck on Shobu."

"Wonderful," Akio said, taking a final look at Yui. "Let's go. We have to start planning how things would go."

"Okay," Omi said cheerfully. He took a look at Knight.

_Thank you Knight for entering Shobu in danger._

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Hmm... I wasn't too satisfied with that chapter either... But it was all right, right? looks hopefully at everyone

Chisakami Saiyuki


	8. Feelings

Oh! People liked the last chapter! I can't believe it! I hope you like this one as well! And about the Kokujo-issue... Well... I knew he wasn't the Fourth Guardian but since I can't remember the Fourth Guardian's name (like I mentioned in the last chapter if people didn't notice one of my author's notes), I decided to substitute Kokujo in since he did defeat the Fourth Guardian. But thanks to Lady Sapphira, I know the Fourth Guardian's name's spelling now! (I was confused if it was Aisen, or Asen, or Isen, or what)

_Kausi_ - Um... I can't answer that yet since they haven't met. I hope so.

_Deathliger_ - I haven't fully decided on who's going to be in the tournament. It's a bit hard since I have a special finale in the competition and... Okay, I'm already blabbing of my plans. I'll think about it really hard.

_Lady Sapphira_ - Wow! You've never reviewed before! I'm so happy! I know the Fourth Guardian is Kokujo (explanation above). But I didn't remember his name until the latest episode I watched. (I missed this episode before so I didn't know. I just found out right before I updated my fic.) I didn't know his name's spelling as well. Do you know the guy with the... dark green hair I think?... and ponytail who's also with Hakuoh and the others in the flashbacks? Or if Hakuoh has any other friends?

_The Terminator_ - Thanks for the info! About Hakuoh... Hmm... I might enter him. I probably should so that he can finally meet Yui... But if he meets Yui... I can rip my hair out right now... Complications... What do you say about Kokujo or Boy George entering the tournament?

_Red Butterfly_ - Another new reviewer! You like my story? YAY! I do try to update regularly and I also like this fic. so... I might write another Duel Msters fic. But I have to finish this one first. Or I might make a sequel for this one... It depends.

_l33t k1w1_ - I know... I'm actually having a bit of a hard time with all these characters to consider. And what about Boy George? I might add him but I'm still thinking about it. Do you know the name Hakuoh used in his second duel with Shobu? And who knew that it was Hakuoh? I AM planning to put the pairings together soon. Thanks for keeping on reading.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Duel Masters.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Duel Guard

Feelings (A bit of a bad title, I know. I couldn't think of anything.)

XDXDXD

Mimi was blushing scarlet, nervously tugging at the hem of her skirt. She was looking down at the ground uneasily, glancing up every now and then.

"Shobu, I... Oh, it's hard to say this."

Mimi shakily took a deep breath and placed her fists under her chin and looked up, as red as a tomato.

"Shobu, I really like you! I have for a while!" she cried, blushing hard, eyes bright with nervousness and fear...

Saiyuki sighed. Mimi looked at her, eyes questioning.

"Was that one okay?" Mimi asked.

"You looked like a love-sick school girl who's confessing her crush to her sempai," Saiyuki said with a frown.

"Okay, I'll try again," Mimi said with determination.

Mimi had called Saiyuki over, telling her that something REALLY important was up. Saiyuki came as quickly as she can and discovered that Mimi wanted her opinion on how she should ask Shobu out.

"What about this?" Mimi struck a pose, the skin between her thumb and index finger under her chin. "So Shobu, what do you think about me an you... going out... sometime."

"That's just plain lame," Saiyuki said with a really deep sigh.

"Saiyuki! This is so hard!" Mimi cried. "How do you ask a person out anyway?"

"I don't know," Saiyuki said quietly. "I have never gone out with someone before."

Mimi placed her hand on Saiyuki's shoulder. "There, there. Neither have I."

"And I don't think I'll ever have the courage to ask Toru out," Saiyuki said sadly. "I mean... You know him. He's really nice to me and all but I don't think he likes me the way I do him. A-and I overheard from Jimirah that every time girls ask him out, he refuses them. What chance is there that he would want to go out with me?"

"Oh Saiyuki," Mimi said, hugging her friend. Saiyuki sniffed.

"Mimi, at least you have a chance with Shobu because I really feel that he likes you and he's your friend... But my case with Toru..."

"Saiyuki, you're pretty," Mimi said firmly. "Don't stress too much about it. And Toru isn't one who becomes nice to someone in a snap. I really think you have a chance with him."

"Thanks Mimi," Saiyuki said tearfully. "You're a great friend. I'm so happy that I have such good friends."

"Don't sweat it Saiyuki," Mimi said with a smile. Saiyuki suddenly remembered Toru.

_"Don't sweat it Saiyuki."_

_Toru..._

XDXDXD

"Hey Toru, you're in deep thought," Jimirah said, looking at his friend. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"It's nothing," Toru said absent-mindedly. Jimirah smirked and started to sing under his breath.

"Toru and Saiyuki, sitting on a tree... K-I-S-S-I-N-G-"

"Shut up!" Toru yelled though his cheeks were a bit pink. Jimirah laughed.

"I knew it! You were thinking about Saiyuki!" Jimirah had a triumphant look on his face. "So when are you going to tell the girl that you like her?"

"I'm not telling her anything since there's nothing to tell," Toru huffed and started walking faster to get away from Jimirah. They were on their way to the park to practice for the competition.

"Whatever Toru," Jimirah said, walking faster as well to keep up with Toru. "She is pretty. She'll be getting admirers and before you know it, you'll be too late."

"Whatever," Toru said carelessly. He, however, plunged into his thoughts again, ignoring the outside world.

XDXDXD

"Shobu, do you like Mimi?" Norihiro asked out of the blue. Shobu immediately fell to the floor anime-style. He slowly stood up with a nervous smile on his face.

"Whatever made you think that? Hahaha," Shobu said. Norihiro, however, raised an eyebrow at him. Shobu then sighed and looked left and right and leaned in closer to Norihiro. "Don't be so loud about it."

"So you do like her!" Norihiro said out loud with a big smile on his face. The kids around them looked at their direction in curiosity. They were at Pop's shop.

"Who does Shobu like?" Rakudah asked.

"Mi-" Norihiro started to answer but Shobu clamped both his hands over Norihiro's mouth, making the poor boy loose air and suffocate.

"I know what he was going to say Shobu," Rakudah said in a matter-of-factly voice. "Let the poor boy go before he dies."

Shobu sweat dropped and let go of Norihiro. The poor boy fell limp, eyes in twirls.

"So how did you know Rakudah?" Shobu asked in curiosity.

"It was obvious," Rakudah answered. "At first I did not want to see it since I had a crush on Mimi and I had no hope of competing with you. But then I realized that you DO like her and I think more than I ever will and my feelings went away."

"Oh," Shobu said, blinking. Norihiro stood up slowly, using the table as support.

"What were you trying to do? Kill me?!" Norihiro gasped. "Have you told her?"

"No," Shobu said simply. "As if I would. I always saw in movies that liking your friend will ruin your friendship."

Rakudah and Norihiro were silent. What could they say to that?

XDXDXD

"Ha! I have hacked in the computer and arranged all the battles!" Omi said cheerfully. "I made sure that you don't face Shobu or any of his friends in the competition, especially the former Second Guardian. Depending on the results, I might even be able to let you duel with Shobu on the final round without going through any of Shobu's friends."

Yui smiled brightly at Omi. "Thanks Omi. You're the greatest!"

"Anything for you Yui," Omi replied with a smile.

"Who else is participating?"

"The registration booth will close in about ten minutes so we're not sure yet," Omi said, looking at the screen. "In fact, some are being added right now..."

Yui watched as Omi's eyes widened. "What is it?"

"The other former Temple Guardians besides the Third have entered," Omi said. "Mikuni and Aizen. Koshiro Kokujo also entered. (sorry if its wrong spelling) And that's not all Yui."

"There's more?" Yui asked with a slight frown.

Omi spun his chair to face her.

"The former Temple Champion, Hakuoh himself, might be entering."

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

That was a bit short... Sorry for that. I was actually gonna place an announcement but I didn't want to be evil and not put at least a short chapter. Was there too much drama?

Um... Please tell me who you want to be in this tournament. Someone suggested Boy George... But about Hakuoh... Just wait and see... Hahaha... HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!

Okay, I'm all right now. Darn! I can't bloody make smilies! They don't show up on ! Asterisks, etc., don't work unless they have letters with them!

Chisakami Saiyuki

P.S. What name did Hakuoh use when he dueled against Shobu the second time? Was it Jimmy Three-horns or something? And who knew he was Hakuoh?


	9. The Competition Starts

Yay! Eighth chapter! This chapter's going to be a bit weird but I will try to make my next one better!

Listen people, I have MAJOR exams coming up so I might not be able to update for at least a week... I hope... I'll try to do what I can to be able to update this story. I am going to have three days full of school pressure! I hate pressure! Really, really, REALLY hate pressure!

_Aqua Child_ - You don't want Jimmy Three-horns in the Tournament? But... but... Um, thanks for the info on the announcers.

_Red Butterfly_ - You're another one who doesn't want Hakuoh in the Tournament... But thanks for putting your confidence in me! Okay... Pressure... Take a deep breath... I'm all right now. Um, sorry but I don't like Benny Ha Ha much so I might not put him in this. I'll think about it. If I do put him though, he's going to be Mimi's obnoxious brother. Besides, I haven't seen the Japanese version but I know that there are differences from the dubbed version.

_Deathliger_ - You think that was a great chapter? Thank you! Reiko and Kokujo WILL duel someday but not in the Tournament. Do you like Reiko? Thanks for the info again!

_The Terminator_ - It's all right. You've already given me so much card info. Thanks for the information about Kokujo and Hakuoh. Boy George is the adult baby that has a pacifier on his mouth with a manly voice. The "baby" in the pink clothes.

_l33t k1w1 _- You liked it? I thought people were gonna think it's a bit OOC with Toru.

_Kausi_ - When I heard Jimmy Three-Horn, my first thought was 'Hakuoh'. It kind-of reminds me when I first saw Hakuoh, my first thought was 'Ryou Bakura'.

_Lady Sapphira_ - You really like my fic? Thank you! I could HUG you! HUGS!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Duel Masters

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Duel Masters

The Competition Starts

XDXDXD

Yui frowned. "What do you mean by 'might'? You're not sure?"

"If the former First and Fourth Guardians are joining, there is a huge chance that he will as well... Wait, there's one entry coming now! This might be him!"

Omi and Yui waited in anticipation. The name then registered. Omi and Yui read the name in chorus.

"Jimmy Three-horn."

"I've never heard of that surname before," Yui said thoughtfully. Omi shrugged.

"I guess Hakuoh isn't joining. Apparently, that was the last entry."

Yui sighed with relief.

"If he joined, I would have had to defeat him," Yui said seriously. "And I don't think he's one to be easily defeated. I wouldn't want Shobu to see my skills before we duel. And I certainly wouldn't want Hakuoh to know it's me."

"Do you even know how Hakuoh looks like?" Omi asked. Yui looked thoughtful.

"Erm... No."

"Well, you can breath easily now Yui," Omi said with a bright smile. Yui nodded.

"Omi, just try not to let me face Koshiro Kokujo and the two former Guardians." Omi gave her a salute.

"I will do my best Yui!"

"Thanks."

(A/N: Can you see my plan here people?)

XDXDXD

"Immortal Baron Vorg! Todome da!"

The audience roared as Shobu held his hand up. He had one his duels in the many rounds. Rakudah and Saiyuki had been taken out already but they had dueled really good before they were taken out. It took Rakudah four duels before he was taken out. It took Saiyuki six. Jimirah had just been defeated by Mimi. They had finished a few moments before Shobu's latest win. The ones remaining in the competition now are Shobu, Mimi, Toru, Kintaro and Yui. Everyone was a bit surprised that Yui was still on except Shobu. He justified that they have never seen her duel. In fact, they really haven't since every time she had a duel, it was the same time as Shobu. During the duels at this stage, duels were held in different rooms. Mimi, Jimirah and Shobu happened to share the same room, to their friends' relief. But Yui was in another room. Shobu and Mimi being their longer friends, Rakudah, Saiyuki, Kintaro, Toru and Norihiro watched Shobu's match instead of Yui's. Yui said she understood completely and told them not to worry.

"Let's go to Yui's match! Maybe she's not yet finished!" Rakudah exclaimed. Shobu and the others nodded and went to the next room.

Yui had one shield up, the same as her opponent. It was her opponent's turn. He snickered.

"Prepare yourself nerd! You're gonna loose! Phantom Fish! Break her shield!"

Phantom Fish attacked her shield. When it broke, the card returned to her. It was a Shield Trigger.

"Break his shield!" Yui yelled. "Todome da!"

The opponent got thrown to the ground. Yui sighed.

"That was close," she said, meaning for the others to hear her.

"Great job Yui!" Shobu yelled. Yui looked at him and gave a peace-sign.

"Thanks Shobu! You won your match?"

"Yeah!" Shobu said, rubbing his nose. Yui approached them and looked at Mimi and Jimirah.

"What about you two?" she asked.

"I won," Mimi said with a bright smile.

"Yay Mimi!" Yui cheered. "Sorry Jimirah."

"I'll win next time," Jimirah said confidently.

"Where's Mr. Knight?" Yui asked, looking around.

"He's busy," Shobu answered. "He'll watch later."

"Mikuni has a duel next door," Mimi said. "Let's go and watch!"

They all went next door to Mikuni's duel. They found him dueling none other than Kyoshiro Kokujo!

"Oh hello Shobu, Mimi, everyone," Aizen greeted.

"Who's winning?" Shobu asked.

"Can't you tell?" Aizen said grimly.

Kokujo gave a maniacal laugh before yelling, "Todome da!"

Mikuni was defeated. He then noticed Shobu and the others.

"Hey Mikuni!" Shobu greeted with a wave. Mikuni gave a small wave back.

"I just lost to evil genius over there," Mikuni said, jerking his thumb at Kokujo.

"Hey Kokujo!" Shobu greeted, waving at him.

"Hmph. Whatever," he said and went out of the room. Yui had watched him curiously.

_So that was Kokujo... He really looks like one of those evil genius types..._

"Hey Yui."

Yui snapped out from her trance and looked at Shobu.

"Yui, I would like you to meet Mikuni, the former First Guardian of the Temple, and Aizen, the former Fourth Guardian of the Temple. Guys, this is Yui Koumyouji."

"Pleased to meet you," Yui said with a bow.

"Why didn't Hakuoh join?" Mimi asked curiously.

Mikuni and Aizen looked up at the ceiling. Mikuni was whistling while Aizen was scratching his cheek with a finger.

"Um... Well... Hakuoh doesn't think that he's ready to face the world," Aizen explained, a bit nervously.

_Not ready to face the world?_ Yui thought.

"Oh, okay," Shobu said, disappointed. "I wanted to duel him again."

_I don't,_ Yui thought grimly. _At least not yet. I don't even know why an invitation was sent to Hakuoh. I guess it was Omi's father's wish._

Yui saw Norihiro looking at her from the corner of her eye. She looked at him and Norihiro quickly got the hint.

"Shobu, I'll just get some snacks," Norihiro said with a sheepish grin. "I'm a bit hungry. Do you want any?"

"No thanks," Shobu said. "Anyone want snacks?"

"I'm on a diet," Mimi said sadly. Saiyuki nodded.

"Ditto."

"I just ate," Kintaro said.

"Same here," Rakudah said.

"We're not hungry," Toru, Jimirah, Mikuni and Aizen said in chorus. Norihiro smiled mentally.

"I'll go ahead then," he said.

"Actually, I'll come with you," Yui said. "I haven't eaten for a while. We'll see you later?" The others nodded and she and Norihiro left them.

"Norihiro, I need to ask a favor from you. Make sure that the others don't watch me when I duel," Yui said, her eyes flashing briefly through the glasses.

"Of course," Norihiro said, serious. "I would've done it without you asking."

"Thank you."

"Yui, what would you have done if Hakuoh joined?" Norihiro asked.

"I would've defeated him," Yui said, expression serious. "And if he found out who I was... Well... Let's just say I plan not to let him tell anyone about his discovery."

Norihiro nodded and saw the seriousness in Yui's face. They were silent for a moment until Norihiro broke the silence.

"Hey Yui, when I said I was hungry, I really was so I'll just get some snacks quickly," Norihiro said with a sheepish grin. Yui nodded with a smile.

"Don't let me stop you," she said cheerfully. Norihiro grinned and went off towards the direction of the food court.

Yui got out of the hall and into a small corridor that was a bit hidden in the shadows. She hummed softly as she waited for Norihiro.

"Hello dear current Temple Champion."

Yui visibly stiffened as her eyes widened. A hand emerged from the shadow behind her and took her glasses off. Recovering from shock, Yui quickly turned around and snatched her glasses.

"Hey! These are mine!" she said, eyes dark with hatred.

(A/N: Have you ever imagined that she hates someone? Besides Master?)

"They hide your beautiful eyes. You must dispose of them," the voice said.

"I didn't ask your opinion," she spat, eyes narrowed.

Yui stiffened, eyes wide as everything around her seemed to stop. The owner of the hand and the voice emerged from the shadows. He was a tall, handsome man with long silvery-white hair and violet eyes. He smirked down at Yui. Yui stood shocked in place.

"W-what do you want?" Fear was present in her voice though she tried to hide it. The man laughed.

"Oh my dear, how could you ask that? I'm simply here to visit you," he said with a charming smile though his eyes showed cold amusement. "How are you and Norihiro?"

"Stay away from him," Yui cried. "He is an innocent. Don't get him in trouble or else!"

"Or else what?" he taunted. "What would you do Yui? Cry on me?"

Yui's eyes widened and she lowered her head, on the verge of tears. The man smiled and touched her cheek, noticing with satisfaction that her form was shaking in fear. He then gently lifted her chin, making her face him. Her eyes were tearful though she held her tears in check. Everything then went back to normal. The man smirked.

"Your friends are coming. I'll see you soon." With that, he went back into the shadows. Yui was still trembling and she put her glasses back on with shaky fingers.

"Yui, where's Norihiro?" Shobu asked as she stepped out of the corridor. She gave them a smile. They didn't see how fake it was because her eyes were covered.

"He went on ahead. I just had to go to the restroom."

"We decided to come," Shobu said happily. It was just him, Rakudah, Kintaro, Saiyuki and Mimi. The others were nowhere in sight.

"How could we not when your stomach protested so loudly?" Rakudah said with a wary glance at Shobu. Shobu sweat dropped and placed an arm behind his head.

"Hehehe."

Yui looked at Shobu and smiled gently at him.

_Oh Shobu... In the very little time I've been your friend, you grew so much on me... I'm sorry for all the things I'm doing. I hope you can forgive me. I just wish I can defeat you. It's the only way to protect you from Master. If you lost, he won't be interested in you anymore and you would live more peacefully but..._

_But I want out of that Temple as well that's why I'm hoping you could defeat me. If you did, Master would forget about me. Is that so selfish of me as a friend?_

She then remembered the mysterious man.

He mustn't get to my friends and only family. He is nothing but trouble. I even fear him more than I fear Master.

_I'm sorry Akio. I lied. I was defeated more than just one time in dueling. I've been defeated by three people already in fact, including Master._

_And this man is one of them. He is my nightmare come to life._

XDXDXD

Mimi noticed that Yui was so silent. Yui was mostly silent but not silent to the point that it's disturbing. Mimi dropped behind the group to talk with the slightly taller girl.

"Hey Yui, why are you so quiet?" Mimi asked.

Yui seemed to look up in surprise. She then smiled. "I'm always quiet Mimi."

"Not this much," Mimi said with a shake of her head. "Is something wrong?"

Yui sighed deeply, not knowing what she was doing. As they walked near a shadowed corridor, the light reflecting Yui's glasses disappeared for a moment. Mimi's eyes widened.

_Her eyes are pretty... But they're so sad!_

Yui seemed to notice Mimi staring at her. "What is it Mimi?"

Mimi nervously waved her hands in front of her. "Nothing, nothing."

"If you say so," Yui said though she sounded doubtful.

They were soon at the food court. They say Norihiro buying something from one of the shops.

"Oh hey guys!" he called. "Changed your minds?"

"Shobu here needed to eat," Kintaro said, smirking at Shobu. Shobu sweat dropped yet again.

"Okay," Norihiro said cheerfully. After buying their food, they all sat around a table.

"By the way Yui, if you don't mine me asking, how old are you?" Mimi asked.

"I'm sixteen," Yui answered automatically.

"SIXTEEN?!"

Not being able to help herself, Yui laughed. "How old did you think I was?"

"Our age," Saiyuki said, her look a bit confused. "You look one year older than us at the most."

"Your height doesn't look sixteen," Rakudah said thoughtfully.

"Speak for yourself Rakudah," Saiyuki said with a frown.

"It's all right," Yui said, smiling genuinely. "I get that a lot."

"So that means your older than us," Shobu and Saiyuki said, leaning towards Yui. Yui sweat dropped.

"Yes," she said, chuckling. She placed her chin on her hand, her arm propped up. "You are very amusing."

Saiyuki suddenly paused. She heard that somewhere before. She suddenly remembered.

_Norihiro said the exact same thing to me, with the exact pose... And her smile... I wonder what her eyes color is... Maybe she's... Naa. It's just coincidence that she and Norihiro are a bit alike. Besides, if they are related, I'm sure they'll tell us, right?_

XDXDXD

The man who previously met with Yui appeared in a dark mansion. Black-cloaked figures approached him in greeting.

"Master," they welcome with a low bow. The man crossed his arms across his chest.

"All of you, I want the current Temple Guardians closely watched. Disperse."

The cloaked figures disappeared. The man smirked and chuckled evilly.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Ooh... Who is this mysterious guy? Well, the rest would be revealed in later chapters.

I just missed the episode where Hakuoh and Shobu duel! I could kill myself! I was sleeping and I missed it! And I was waiting for that episode for so long! Now I'll never see it again!!! I hope they repeat it again first before adding the new 52 episodes or (I hope not) remove it. I don't think I'll see Hakuoh again in the next 52 episodes! (I don't know why, I just feel it.)

Anyway, what I meant with the question about who knew Hakuoh was Jimmy Three-horns was _which characters_ knew who Jimmy Three-horns was? Any ideas? The Terminator said Shobu and Mimi. Lady Sapphira said Mimi and maybe Kintaro. But did the others know about it too? This is a big issue for me so...

Let's just pretend that only Mimi and Shobu knew, okay? I'm sorry if I'm going against the show but I really need for there to be only a really small amount of people who know.

Chisakami Saiyuki


	10. The Dream

I can't believe it! People actually liked the last chapter? I was steeling myself for flames! I was shocked! But it was a nice kind of shock. You people are so nice!!!

I have HUGE exams on Tuesday and Wednesday and they care currently killing me! I really think I'm going to fail them!!! Pray for me please! So, I won't be able to update for at least three days. I'll try to update as soon as I can.

Warning: Prepare yourself for fluff!

_l33t k1w1_ - Okay, that's good. I was worried people would complain about Toru's OOCness. You like the mysterious guy coming in the picture? That wasn't in my original plan but while I was writing the last chapter, he just sort-of went out. It's weird. Now I have a different and a bit more complicated plan. But I can handle it!

_Red Butterfly_ - Thanks for the compliment! I wasn't really expecting that many good reviews!

_Deathliger_ - Sorry about Phantom Fish... Hmm... I really should study cards more. That's the only thing hindering me from writing a full duel, I don't exactly know what cards are used for what purpose. So you like Reiko? I will let her duel with Ko, I promise. How did you know that Hakuoh would appear in the 52 episodes? I'm still thinking about Boy George but there is a good chance that I might put him in.

_Kausi_ - You're so nice. You really like my fic. that much? I think I'll make Yui and Hakuoh meet soon.

_SxT_ - I know the pressures of school, don't worry. I'm glad you reviewed. I had a feeling you would like Chapter 7. :) I hope you like this one.

_Stephanie_ - I hope this chapter is all right. I'm taking exams that include my whole state. I live in Australia.

_The Terminator_ - I am putting Boy George in. Thanks for the compliment!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Duel Masters.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Duel Guard

A Dream

XDXDXD

_Shobu looked around him. He was in a huge arena for Duel Masters. Looking around, he saw a large amount of white soldiers, like when he dueled Hakuoh before. Shobu could see Mimi, Saiyuki and Rakudah on the stands, cheering him on. At least he thought they were cheering him on. He couldn't exactly hear his friends. Everything was silent even though he could see people yelling. It was very eerie. _

_Shobu looked up front at his opponent. All he can see, however, was a huge shadow, a darkness looming in front of him. Time suddenly seemed to stop as the darkness slowly dissolved, leaving four figures. Three of these figures had black cloaks with their hoods up. The middle figure was wearing the same clothes as the Temple Guardian but they were all mere shadows. A much taller shadow loomed behind the four. Shobu knew instantly that the shadow belonged to Master._

_He suddenly heard Master's insane laugh._

_"Look at your friends Shobu."_

_Shobu, unable to speak, looked back at the others. He saw a cloaked shadow looming behind his friends. The shadow slowly covered his friends in darkness. Shobu opened his mouth to yell but no sound came out._

Shobu threw back the covers, panting as he sat up in cold sweat.

"It was just a nightmare Shobu... Just a nightmare..."

XDXDXD

Mimi, Saiyuki, Rakudah and Shobu were taking a walk towards the Competition building. Shobu yawned from time to time and the three looked worriedly at him.

"Shobu, is something wrong?" Mimi asked worriedly. Shobu gave her a weak smile.

"I'm just tired Mimi. You really shouldn't worry."

"Why are you so tired?" Saiyuki questioned. "Yesterday's duels?"

"No. Last night, I couldn't sleep properly..."

Should he tell them what he dreamt off? Looking at his friends now, he remembered the shadow that loomed over them. What did it mean? What was that shadow doing behind his friends, away from the rest of the shadows?

Shobu decided against telling them. It would just worry them and it might make Mimi loose concentration.

_Shobu, you're dreaming. She doesn't like you THAT much to let you occupy her thoughts._

Shobu sighed sadly. Mimi immediately noticed this.

"Shobu, are you okay?" Mimi asked worriedly, almost urgently, stopping him from walking further as she stepped in front of him. "Tell me what's wrong. You're my friend! I know something's bothering you!"

"It's nothing Mimi, I told you," Shobu said tiredly. He wasn't in the mood to argue with her. "I'm fine."

The next thing Mimi did surprised Shobu greatly. She clenched her fists and began to yell.

"Shobu, I thought you were my friend! Friends tell! Can't you see I'm so worried about you?! Why won't you tell me what's wrong?! Don't you trust me?! Don't you trust me at all?!"

Shobu was silent. Mimi unclenched her fists, a very hurt look on her face. She lowered her head, her hair hiding her eyes.

"So this is how it is, huh, Shobu?"

"Mimi, I-"

"Shobu Kirifuda! I thought I was your friend! Now I guess I'm sorely mistaken!" With that, she ran off.

"Mimi!" Shobu yelled, an almost desperate tone in his voice. (A/N: Did I over-do it there?)

Shobu sighed deeply and looked at the ground. Saiyuki approached him.

"I messed up, didn't I?" Shobu said, clenching his own fists.

"Shobu, Mimi is a good girl. She'll forgive you," Saiyuki said comfortingly.

"Yeah buddy," Rakudah piped in. "Give her time. And of course, apologize."

"If she doesn't avoid me or anything," Shobu muttered under his breath. They never noticed a pair of eyes watching the whole thing.

XDXDXD

Mimi stared at her feet. She was at the place where she usually went. (A/N: You know that place with the sea or something? Where she reflects, i.e. the time she gave Shobu another chance to duel Mikuni? You people remember that?)

Should she have ran off like that? But she just wanted to know what was happening with Shobu. She was his friend. He should feel confident in telling her his problems and his worries.

_"...Don't you trust me?! Don't you trust me at all?!"_

He remained silent. He didn't say, "Of course Mimi!" or "I do Mimi." Instead, he kept silent. And his silence told her so much.

_Oh Shobu... It hurts..._

"Mimi?"

Mimi quickly brushed away her tears and looked up. She saw Jimmy Three-horn.

"Hakuoh... What are you... You're dueling as Jimmy Three-horn?!" she asked in shock.

"Mimi, keep it down," Hakuoh said, placing a finger on his lips.

"Sorry," Mimi whispered. Hakuoh stood next to her.

"Something is wrong," he said softly. "You've been crying."

"I-I had something in my eye," Mimi said, rubbing her eyes. Hakuoh shook his head.

"No, you were crying. I know you were. I would know since I'm your my friend Mimi, just like Shobu is."

"That's where you're wrong," Mimi muttered darkly. "Apparently, I'm not his friend."

Mimi didn't see Hakuoh's eyes but she knew that he was shocked at what she said.

"What do you mean?" he asked slowly.

Mimi told Hakuoh the whole story. Hakuoh listened attentively, not stopping her to ask questions even once.

"He was just silent Hakuoh! He was just standing there! And then, I yelled at him. I told him I thought I was his friend but apparently, I wasn't. I then ran off."

Hakuoh was silent. Mimi looked at him apprehensively, wanting to know what he would say.

"Maybe he has an explanation," Hakuoh said finally. "But he can't say yet. Maybe he's just looking out for you and his other friends by not telling you what's bothering him. I'm sure Shobu doesn't want to hurt your feelings. For the short time I've known him, I am very certain that he treasures his friends a lot. I know he trusts you Mimi. I see it every time you two are together. I don't even think you were that close to me. I'm sure he trusts you a lot.

"As for what is bothering him, he will tell you when he is ready. Just be patient and let him know that you'll always be there for him just as you, Aizen and Mikuni were with me. He will surely appreciate your friendship and will tell you his problems. Being patient is hard, I'm sure. But in the end, it will be all worth it because you will prove to him that you will be there always no matter what."

Mimi smiled at Hakuoh. She sniffed and wiped away her tears.

"Thanks Hakuoh! You're a great friend!"

"I'm happy to help," Hakuoh replied with a smile. "Now Mimi, could you do me a favor and not tell anyone that I'm here as Jimmy Three-horn. Not even Shobu if you can help it. I don't want anyone finding out."

"Sure," Mimi said with a bright smile. "I have to look for Shobu and apologize. I better hurry too. For all I know, they have already scheduled a duel for me."

"Same here," Hakuoh said. "I'll see you around."

"Bye!" Mimi said, waving at him as he left. "Thanks!"

"You're welcome!"

Mimi smiled brightly. She felt better now. Of course Shobu had a good excuse. He would never hurt her feelings on purpose. Like Hakuoh said, Shobu treasured his friends. How could she forget that?

With a confident smile on her face, she went towards the Competition.

XDXDXD

"Shobu, you have a duel with... some guy I don't know," Rakudah said, reading the duel board.

"Shobu will beat him!" Saiyuki said with a grin. "Let's go!"

Shobu reluctantly looked at the entrance. He then followed Saiyuki and Rakudah.

His opponent was already waiting in the arena. He smirked as Shobu faced him.

"You don't look too well," his opponent daunted. Shobu was ignoring him.

_I'm so sorry Mimi..._

The duel started. Shobu, however, wasn't really into the game. Saiyuki and Rakudah noticed this immediately.

"Rakudah, Shobu's heart isn't in the game," Saiyuki said worriedly. "He is so troubled."

"I know," Rakudah replied. "It probably has something to do with Mimi."

"Most likely," Saiyuki said, nodding her head in agreement. "If only-"

"No!" Shobu yelled. He only had two shields left!

"That quick?!" Rakudah cried. "B-but... Shobu's never lost shields that fast!"

"Shobu! Focus on the duel!" Saiyuki yelled.

Shobu's opponent still had all his shields.

XDXDXD

"I have a duel a bit later on with... Kintaro?" Mimi was looking at the duel board.

"Mimi?"

Mimi looked up to see Yui. "Hey Yui!"

"Do you have a duel right now? Where's Shobu?" Yui asked curiously.

Mimi looked back at the duel board. He currently had a duel. "Let's go watch him Yui, that is if you don't have any duels yet."

"No, later," Yui said with a smile. "The same time as you."

They went towards the room where Shobu was dueling.

XDXDXD

The duel was not looking good. Shobu was able to break three of the enemy's shields but he only had one left and it was the other's turn.

"Prepare to loose Shobu Kirifuda!" his opponent yelled.

At that exact moment, Mimi and Yui went in. Mimi immediately saw what was going on with the duel.

"Shobu!"

Shobu was staring at his cards, hands trembling. He looked up slowly. He looked surprised to see Mimi.

"Mimi?"

"I know you can beat this guy Shobu!" Mimi yelled. She gave him the peace-sign. "You're the best! Remember that!"

Shobu stared at her before smiling. "Thanks Mimi!" He then faced his opponent with a grin.

"Okay, you can attack me now," he said.

"Ike! Break his shield!"

Shobu's last shield broke. It was a shield trigger.

"YES!" Saiyuki, Rakudah and Mimi cheered as Shobu dealt the final blow after breaking the opponent's remaining two shields. Yui was smiling.

"Todome da!"

"YAY! GO SHOBU!"

Shobu went over to them. He looked shyly at Mimi.

"You forgive me?"

"Of course," Mimi said, eyes tearing up. "Only if you forgive me."

"Of course I do Mimi," Shobu said with a smile. "You're my friend."

To his shock, Mimi hugged him tightly. After recovering from his shock, he blushed and awkwardly hugged her back. Saiyuki and Rakudah smiled knowingly at each other. Yui, however, was thinking deeply.

_So Shobu and Mimi have feelings for each other... Interesting... Should I tell Master?_

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

That's probably the mushiest thing I've ever written... Tell me if it's too mushy for you guys and I MIGHT not do it again.

For those who want a ShobuxMimi moment, there it is... sort-of. I hope you're satisfied. I have no idea why I decided to write a chapter like that. I'm just probably in the mood for some mush between Shobu and Mimi.

Chisakami Saiyuki


	11. The Three Remaining

Chapter 10! Yay! A 2-digit chapter! I'm progressing!

People really like the ninth chapter! I was afraid you people would say it was too mushy. I DO try you know. I hope you like this chapter though it doesn't have mush!

Review Replies:

_Ryujinn-God of Dragons_ - You're a first! Thanks for the compliment. Are my chapters really that short? I will try to make them longer if I can.

_The Terminator_ - You liked that chapter? Good! Thanks for the card info again! I don't know what site you're talking about though... Or maybe the site just didn't appear when you typed it? Check your review. I really think you were supposed to paste a web address there.

_Lady Sapphira_ - I thought you didn't like my story anymore... It's okay! I understand! Was that chappie good? I hope people like this one.

_Deathliger_ - I will try to write more mush. You've seen the Japanese opening song! I wish I have!

_Kausi_ - THANK YOU!!! You really like the last chapter? I'm happy!

_SxT_ - People ARE saying my chapters are too short. I can't help it! They look long when I write it... You like my fic THAT much? I wouldn't want to get you in trouble...

_l33t k1w1_ - I will try my best to put more mush between Shobu and Mimi if that's what you really want. Thanks for reviewing!

Stephanie - Thanks for the support! And thanks for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Duel Masters!

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Duel Guard

The Three Remaining

XDXDXD

Master was watching a screen. It was Shobu's different duels. He was studying the way Shobu dueled.

Those can be improved...

He then pressed the intercom button.

"Yui, come here."

After a few minutes, Yui appeared in her normal clothes. She wasn't wearing her glasses though.

"You called, Master?"

"Have you analyzed Kirifuda's fighting techniques?"

Yui's face had a cold exterior. It always had whenever she was around Master.

"I have. Seeing him now makes me doubt Master. He doesn't seem good enough to face me."

Master laughed and stood up. He went around his desk and faced Yui.

"That's what a like about you. So full of confidence yet it's not all air. You have great skill to back it up."

"It is necessary to do your bidding, Master," Yui said with a bow. Master smiled, pleased.

"Now, now, tell me. What is Kirifuda's greatest weakness?"

Yui prevented herself from stiffening visibly. One thought came in her mind.

_Mimi._

Should she tell Master?

"His friends Master," Yui answered instead.

"I know that. Which one of his friends?"

"I do not know that yet," she said with fake earnest. "They all seem equal to him."

Master looked down at her before turning away. "So you say."

Yui's eyes widened slightly. _ He knows I'm lying..._

"Tell me Yui," Master said, looking out of his window. "What is Kirifuda's relationship with Mimi Tasogare?"

"She is his friend," Yui said, almost bored. She hoped he would listen to her.

Master looked at her, a sinister smile on his lips.

"You know I have spies around, right Yui? Then how come what they say is a contrast to what you claim?"

"I only see them as friends," Yui insisted. "I don't even see them alone."

"So you say," Master said. "Oh and by the way, Tenkai visited me. He was being generous and told me that if you needed disciplining, I should take you to him."

Yui's eyes widened visibly with fear. Master smiled cruelly.

"You are dismissed."

Yui stood stunned for a second before running off. She ran through the hallways. She quickly went in her room and shut the door, sinking down the floor. She hugged herself as she trembled.

_No... No... No... Not Tenkai... Anybody but Tenkai. He would hurt anyone, including Norihiro and Shobu!_

XDXDXD

"Don't be upset anymore Kintaro," Rakudah said. "At least you got further than me."

"And that duel with Mimi was so yesterday," Saiyuki said with a frown.

"I can't help it," Kintaro said with a sigh. "Okay, I'm over it now."

Shobu, Mimi and Toru were still on the competition. And bumping into Aizen and Mikuni yesterday, so is Aizen. Kokujo is also still in the competition. And to the surprise of the others, so was Yui.

Shobu, Rakudah, Saiyuki, Kintaro and Rakudah were on their way to the competition.

"I still can't believe Yui is still in the competition," Kintaro said with a huge frown. "She's staying longer than me! And I was a white soldier!"

"Maybe Yui is very talented," Mimi said thoughtfully. "And like Shobu said, we have never seen her play. For all we know, she's one of those _very_ quick learners... geniuses."

"Well she does have the look of a genius," Kintaro said and Rakudah nodded his head in agreement. They were both thinking of Yui's huge glasses.

"Don't be mean!" Saiyuki scolded. "Kokujo's an evil genius yet he doesn't have glasses!"

"But that's different Saiyuki!" Kintaro argued. "Some evil geniuses don't need glasses!"

Rakudah watched as Kintaro and Saiyuki argued. Shobu was reading the dueling board. One name got to him.

_Jimmy Three-horn?! Hakuoh?!_

Mimi, fortunately, saw him and tugged him a bit away from the rest.

"Don't tell anyone it's Hakuoh," Mimi whispered sternly. "He doesn't want anyone to know."

"You knew?!" Shobu asked in disbelief.

"Just yesterday," Mimi said with a shrug. "I bumped into him. Keep it a secret." Shobu nodded.

"Okay. For Hakuoh."

"So," Mimi said, looking at the board. "Who're you dueling?"

"Some person I don't know," Shobu replied. "You?"

Mimi looked at the board for her name. When she saw her opponent's name, she slapped a hand against her forehead.

"Who is it?" Shobu asked. Mimi pointed and Shobu read the name. "Boy George? He's here?!"

Suddenly, Rakudah, Saiyuki and Kintaro were all ears.

"Hey, isn't he the guy who has a crush on Mimi?" Kintaro questioned. "The one with the pacifier and dresses up like a baby when he obviously isn't?"

"It's quite childish in my opinion," Rakudah said.

"Well I like keeping the child in me."

The five spun around and saw none other than Boy George himself!

"Hey," Shobu greeted. "I didn't know you were in this competition."

"I'm hoping to face you again," Boy George replied. "But a kaijudo match is only allowed at the semi-finals. That means we both have to make it there."

"That means getting through me first," Mimi said. Boy George looked at her.

"I'm looking forward to our duel. See you later." He left.

"A kaijudo match is allowed at the semi-finals?!" Shobu said excitedly. "I can't wait!"

Saiyuki was looking at the duel board.

"Toru's going against Aizen today... The former Fourth Guardian."

XDXDXD

"How are your duels?" Knight asked Hakuoh.

"They're doing pretty well," Hakuoh said, taking a sip of his tea. They were in the usual garden again. "But Mimi already knows. I think Shobu would do so soon."

"I'm always so busy," Knight said with a frown. "I rarely get to see Shobu now. The Saito company's successor is keeping me busy." At seeing the raised eyebrow from Hakuoh, Knight added, "He's male." Hakuoh's eyebrow raised up higher if it were possible. "No! Not in that kind of busy! He looks like a kid for goodness' sake!"

"I didn't say anything," Hakuoh said calmly, almost in a sing-song voice.

"Whatever Hakuoh."

Hakuoh put his tea down, his expression serious. "Well, just make sure you get some time for Shobu. He has been... bothered... lately."

"Bothered?" It was Knight's turn to raise his eyebrow.

Hakuoh gave a nod. "I talked with Mimi yesterday and - I don't know if I should be telling you this but here goes - they had an argument, you could say. Something has been bothering Shobu lately, keeping him from focusing."

Knight stood up. "Thank you for the information Hakuoh. I'll leave now."

Hakuoh stood up as well. "Do you want me to take you to your car?"

"No need."

Hakuoh nodded and Knight left. A small breeze blew, lifting his hair slightly.

_Shobu bothered... I wonder if it has something to do with the new Temple Champion and Guardians..._

Hakuoh looked up at the sky.

_I really want to help you Shobu..._

XDXDXD

Mimi and Boy George faced each other. It was a good thing that this match was taking place after Shobu's duel. Shobu, Saiyuki, Rakudah and Kintaro were watching. Norihiro called and said that he won't be able to come because he was sick. He really sounded upset.

"Activate shields!"

"Deploy shields!"

The duel officially began.

Mimi was doing really well against Boy George. She has even broken two of his shields already.

"Mimi's going really well," Rakudah said with a grin. "Compared to last time."

"Mimi's not holding back," Saiyuki said excitedly.

"She shouldn't since Boy George might pull a really good move and catch her off guard," Kintaro said, face serious.

"You're doing really well Mimi," Boy George said, grinning. _Oh Mimi, you are so enchanting... The way you look, the way you move... It's just so perfect! _

"Ike!"

Mimi broke another one of his shields. Boy George shook his head.

"You're doing really well Mimi," he repeated. "But sorry, love. I have to win this match."

"Don't call me 'love'," Mimi said hotly.

"'Baby' then."

"Don't try to be like Austin Powers!"

The match suddenly turned to Boy George's favor. Shobu, Rakudah, Saiyuki and Kintaro watched in suspense as Mimi was suddenly left with no shields! (A/N: No, it took a few turns. This isn't just one turn people! Not THAT fast.)

"How fast," Rakudah said in awe.

"Now, the final blow," Boy George said. "Todome da."

The four spectators sighed. Mimi lost.

"Sorry Mimi," Shobu said as she approached them.

"It's all right," she said with a bright smile. "And why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything."

"That was really good though," Rakudah said. "You held out longer than last time!"

"I am improving," Mimi said, smiling.

"Good match Mimi," Boy George said, coming over to them. "It was such and honor, and a pleasure, to have dueled with you. I'll see you later then. Bye."

"I still say he likes you," Kintaro said as Boy George disappeared around the corner.

"Well too bad for him," Mimi said with a slight frown. _I like someone else..._ She stole a glance at Shobu and then blushed. She quickly looked away when he turned to her. Saiyuki watched this with a smile.

"What about Aizen and Toru's match that's on now?" Saiyuki asked eagerly. "Let's watch that!"

"What about Yui?" Shobu asked, frowning. "She's our friend and we haven't seen ANY of her FULL duels. Don't we owe it to her to watch?"

"She just finished now," Saiyuki said. "Her duel was the same time as Mimi's."

"Well maybe we can see the last bit of her duel," Shobu said stubbornly.

"Okay, okay," Saiyuki said with a deep sigh. They then hurried off to the room where Yui's dueling. When they were about to get in, Yui went out from the door. She almost slammed against Shobu. Shobu, however, was blinded with the light that reflected from her glasses.

"I can't see! I can't see! I'm blind!" he was yelling around in panic. The other sweat dropped.

"I'm sorry Shobu," Yui said apologetically. "I didn't know you were going in."

"He's just overreacting, don't worry," Saiyuki said. She placed her hands on her hips. "Can we please watch Toru's duel now?!"

"Excited aren't we?" Mimi murmured to her. Saiyuki turned red to the roots of her hair - which was already reddish in the first place.

"I-I-I just w-want to see..." She was flustered and stuttering. Mimi chuckled.

"Calm down Saiyuki. I was just teasing you."

"Teasing her about what?"

The two looked up at Yui. Her glasses flashed as she stared at them. The two younger girls blushed.

"Can I tell her?" Mimi asked. Saiyuki nodded, blushing hard.

"Saiyuki has a crush on this other duelist. His name is Toru Kamiya," Mimi whispered in Yui's ear.

"Oh," Yui said, looking over at Saiyuki. "Do you now?"

Saiyuki nodded her head, blushing brightly.

"It's a secret," Saiyuki whispered.

"I'll never tell," Yui said, making a cross over her heart. "Besides, I don't know him."

"You'll know when we watch him duel," Saiyuki replied.

"Okay," Yui said with a smile.

They went over to the room where Toru was dueling. Many of Toru's fans (mostly girls) were cheering for him.

"Toru's doing well against a Guardian," Mimi said, watching the match with sharp eyes.

"You know him, he spends most of his time improving his deck - making it stronger," Jimirah said, going to them. _And of course, thinking about Saiyuki._ He grinned impishly to himself though no one noticed. _What if I told her? Ooh... I want to see the look on Toru's face! I could just imagine it! That would be so good! But I wonder what she feels for him..._

He watched Saiyuki closely. He noticed how she watched Toru closely, not taking her eyes off him. Her eyes were also worried - for Toru, Jimirah realized. His smirk widened.

_OH! She likes him back! This is just too good! But nothing's gonna happen with these two! I'm sure the other won't be willing to take the first step! But it will be good entertainment to see them together..._

Jimirah started laughing in his head, his thoughts wandering on how the two would be together in each other's presence.

"OH MY! IMPOSSIBLE!"

Jimirah jumped, his mind back in reality. The one who yelled was Kintaro. Jimirah noticed how everyone was standing up.

What happened?

He tapped Rakudah on the shoulder. "What just happened?"

"Didn't you see?!" Rakudah exclaimed. "Toru just pulled a _fantastic_ move! Aizen is open to attacks now!"

Jimirah quickly looked up, just in time to see Toru give Aizen the last blow.

"Todome da!"

Toru's girl fans cheered! Others, however, looked either shocked or amazed. Even Toru looked shocked at beating a former Guardian, the fourth one at that!

"Way to go Toru!" Shobu cheered. "You're going to the next round!"

Toru stood still for a moment before giving a slow smile. "I guess I am!"

"I'm happy for you Toru," Saiyuki said cheerfully without thinking. Realizing she said that out loud, and in front of him, she immediately blushed. "W-what I meant was-"

"What?" Toru asked, looking intently at her. They stared at each other, not paying attention to those around them. Only Mimi and Yui noticed though.

"What's happening?" Mimi whispered to Yui.

"I think it's one of those 'spur of the moment' things," Yui whispered back. They looked at the couple for a moment before nodding their heads.

"Yup, I think that's it."

"I think so too."

The moment between the two was ruined though.

"Great work Toru!" Jimirah exclaimed, clapping the boy at the back a bit too hard. Toru almost fell over Saiyuki but was able to balance himself. He was blushing.

"JIMIRAH!"

"What?!"

Saiyuki was blushing as well. Mimi nudged her as Yui smiled mischievously.

"Ooh... What happened back there?" Mimi whispered to Saiyuki, grinning evilly.

"Do share," Yui added, her tone teasing.

"N-nothing happened," Saiyuki stuttered. "I-it was kind-of like the 'spur of the moment' thing..."

"Told you so."

"I'll listen more to my elders next time."

"You make it sound as if I'm old!"

"You _are_ older than us."

"But not by years and years!"

Shobu, Kintaro and Mikuni were talking with Aizen.

"That was good," Aizen said cheerfully. "I'm surprised he was just a white soldier in the Temple!"

"You're taking this well," Mikuni commented.

"It's all good," Aizen reassured him. "Really. This just proves that I need more practice."

"If you say so," Mikuni said with a shrug. "Let's go back home now, shall we?"

"Sure. Bye Shobu, Kintaro."

"Bye Aizen! Mikuni!"

The two former Guardians left. Yui watched them go and then looked at Shobu.

_Toru Kamiya... He is good enough to defeat a former Guardian. If so, I must have him closely watched... Omi would do nicely._

XDXDXD

"Poow widdle Nowihiwo is still sick?"

"Go away Omi! You're not helping!" Norihiro cried out weakly. He threw the blanket over his head.

Omi's eyes narrowed instantly. "You do know that you're supposed to be watching Kirifuda and Tasogare, right?"

"Of course I do!" Norihiro said, throwing back his blanket. Omi's smile returned as if nothing happened.

"That's good," he said in a sing-song voice. "Really Norihiro! You should lighten up a bit!"

"Omi, get away from Norihiro. You might catch his illness," Reiko said sternly in a motherly-way as she entered the room. "The last thing we need is for another Guardian to get sick."

They were in a brightly-lit room with white walls. It looked like a normal boy's room though it was inside the Temple.

Reiko took Norihiro's temperature and whistled. "You won't be leaving this room for a while, that I assure you."

"Fun," Norihiro muttered. He sat up. "Where's Yui?"

"Dueling," Reiko replied. "She just called, in fact, and told me that the ones remaining in the competition are Shobu, Toru and Kokujo." She turned to Omi. "By the way Omi, can you please learn who Boy George is? It is Yui's request. This person has defeated Mimi Tasogare in a duel."

Omi's eyes widened with delight. "I'm on it! See you two later! Get well Nowihiwo!"

"SHUT UP!"

"I just love annoying that kid," Omi said with a laugh as he left. Norihiro was brooding, thinking of many ways to kill and torture the young man.

"'Kid'! I'll show you who's a kid! You act more childish than me!"

"You know Omi just loves irritating you," Reiko said with a grin. "Though I must say, you are amusing when you are annoyed."

"Not you too Reiko!"

"I would say that I was just kidding... But that would be a lie."

"ARGH!"

There was suddenly silence. No one spoke for a few moments.

"So it's just three more, huh?" Norihiro said quietly. He looked up at the ceiling. "Our plans are going on perfectly... Soon enough, the stage would be set."

"Uh-huh."

They both sighed at the exact same time. Soon enough, they would face Shobu themselves.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

THAT was a very long chapter for me to write! I hope you people are happy!

YAY! I finished my exams! Oh, yeah! Oh, yeah! (does victory dance) But I will have another HUGE set of exams next month so... But that won't be 'till next month so you're in luck! You just have to urge me to update by reviewing!

Chisakami Saiyuki


	12. Kokujo vs Boy George

Hmm... I really didn't expect people to like that chapter that much... But every time I think that, it's actually the opposite! Thanks everyone!

Review Replies:

_Lady Sapphira_ - Oh! Good luck on your exams! I know how you feel about studying... I hate it... I always cram!

_The Red Butterfly_ - I'm glad you liked it! I'm sorry Mimi lost as well but at least she lost to a kaijudo master, not just someone. And yes, Tenkai is the freaky guy from the 9th chapter. He's vital to this story... Oops, blabbing.

_Ryujinn-God of Dragons_ - I'm glad you liked that last chapter! Thank you for reading!

_The Terminator_ - Thanks for the info and the corrections. But about 'todome da'... I found this book about Duel Masters in the bookstore and it is the official Duel Masters guide book and it's from Cartoon Network. It says that it is spelled as 'todome da' with a space. But I'll check that website out. About your suggestion... I'll think about it, how's that? One of them yelling "I loved you but now I hate you, get out of my life!" is sort-of harsh don't you think? Do you really like drama? But I'll think about it...

_Kausi_ - Ah... My very first reviewer! I'm glad you liked that chapter! Yui and Hakuoh will meet soon enough... (mysterious look... hehe)

_l33t k1w1_ - I'm glad you liked it! That chapter was originally boring so I tried putting stuff in a bit on random times.

Deathliger - Thanks for the compliment and all the info! I'm glad you liked that chapter since I had doubts!

SxT - I'm SO glad you liked that chapter! Like I said many times before, I had my doubts with the last chapter. I'm really glad you liked it. You really can't believe this is my first fanfic huh? That's a very nice thing to say! Thanks! At the moment, I'm not making any new fanfics since I want to finish this. I might think of something new when I finish this one.

Barbara - Another new reviewer! YAY! I'm glad you think YuixHakuoh is a good pairing. However, Hakuoh isn't the 'mysterious guy'. Sorry! But it will be a YuixHakuoh pairing.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Duel Guard

Boy George vs. Kokujo!

XDXDXD

"Reiko, where are you going?" Norihiro asked sleepily. Reiko gave him a smile and tucked his blanket around him. Norihiro gave a sleepy pout. "I'm not a small child! Stop babying me..." He fell asleep instantly. Reiko gave him a soft smile.

"You're the youngest in this group Norihiro... We cannot help it," Reiko whispered softly. She quietly left the room.

Reiko walked through the dark corridors that all looked alike. She paused in front of a steel gray door. She gave a deep sigh and then knocked.

A calm "come in" came from inside.

She slowly opened the door and slipped inside, closing it behind her. What met her sight was beautiful. The room was full of mirrors, some of them spinning. There wasn't a part in the room where you didn't see mirrors.

The room was actually a mirror maze.

The spinning mirrors were only about five feet from the door. In between the door and the spinning mirror was just an empty space. Reiko gave a mock pout.

"Akio! You know how hard it is to get through these mirrors! I'll be going around in circles for at least an hour!"

Akio's image suddenly appeared on the mirrors. He slowly and deliberately emerged from one of the spinning mirrors. He had a smirk on his face.

"Actually, it's at least two hours... That was the fastest time you've gone through these mirrors."

"It's easy to get lost!" Reiko argued stubbornly. "Why did you make your realm this way anyway?"

Akio raised an eyebrow. "I thought that would be obvious... Or do I need to spell it out for you?"

Reiko pretended to think for a moment. "Ah yes! Water is related to reflection! Or then again, maybe you like looking at your handsome face."

Akio shook his head at her. Reiko smiled. She knew that Akio wasn't vain about his appearance even though he has the right to be. Akio is one of the most good-looking guys that Reiko knows. But she's not interested in him in THAT way in even just one tiny bit.

"What did you want from me?" Akio asked, getting to the point.

Reiko's hands flew to her chest, in mock astonishment. "Why Akio! How could you think that I want something from you?"

"I don't _think_ it, I _know_ it," Akio retorted. "You never visit me of your own free will unless you need something."

"Darn! I never thought you noticed!" Reiko said in mock annoyance. Akio's mouth twitched upwards. He shook his head again, but this time, with a smile.

"Even Norihiro is more mature than you and you're the oldest," Akio pointed out.

"Oh shush," Reiko said, waving her hand at him in dismissal. "Anyway, I'm leaving for a while so you need to watch over our little Norihiro. He's still pretty much sick. I hope he gets well soon... So you need to baby sit."

The young man scowled. "I am certainly NOT baby sitting anyone."

"But he's still sick!" Reiko protested.

"He can take care of himself."

"Do you really want to leave Yui's cousin alone in illness?"

Akio was silent for a moment. "Fine! I'll watch over Norihiro!"

Just to make sure, Reiko followed Akio to Norihiro's room. When Akio saw Norihiro, he slowly bent over the boy and touched his forehead. Akio's face remained expressionless but Reiko saw the concern in his eyes.

_Figures... I knew Akio was a softie inside._

Reiko left the two with a genuine smile.

XDXDXD

Omi was grinning. He was enjoying this!

He had been stalking Boy George for a couple of hours now. At first, the man seemed weird to him, wearing a pink baby's outfit. But as he slowly watched Boy George's duels, he knew that this person was a great duelist.

"Todome da."

_Another defeated opponent... I see why he won against Mimi Tasogare... This guy is a kaijudo master._

Omi stood up from his seat and left. He should take his break now.

As he went around the corner, he saw Yui walking with a spiky-haired kid and two girls and two short guys. Omi then saw a long-haired man go towards them.

_Ah... Knight... He mustn't see me here._

With that, he left with information to give to Yui later.

XDXDXD

"Shobu, can I talk with you?" Knight asked. "Alone."

Shobu shrugged and followed Knight to another corridor.

"What's that all about?" Saiyuki asked.

"I don't know," Mimi said with a shrug.

"Maybe Knight needs to tell him some news," Rakudah suggested.

"But couldn't he say it with us present?" Kintaro said, frowning.

Yui looked thoughtfully at the direction where Knight and Shobu went. She turned to the others.

"I'm going to the toilet, okay?"

"Do you want us to go with you?" Saiyuki asked.

"Don't worry," Yui replied with a smile. "Besides, I have to go to my duel soon. I'll see you all later after my duel."

"So does Shobu, he has to go as soon as Knight finishes talking with him," Mimi said thoughtfully.

"You always have the same time," Saiyuki said with a deep frown. "I can't help but feel bad that we can't watch your duels."

"I'm really all right with it," Yui reassured her. "Don't worry! Well, I'll see you later! Bye!"

"Bye!"

As soon as Yui turned around the corner, she quickly ran towards the direction where she saw Knight take Shobu.

"I was told by a reliable resource that you have been troubled lately." That was Knight.

"Really Knight, I'm fine. There's no need to worry."

_Shobu's been troubled lately?_ Yui thought in shock. She leaned closer against the wall, trying hard to hear every single word.

"I'm sorry that I haven't been around lately. But Shobu, you need to tell me what's wrong! I can read you and I know you were lying just then!"

There was a pause. Then-

"Knight, I've been having dreams..."

"Go on."

"I've been having dreams about the new Temple Champion and the new Temple Guardians. They're all cloaked and faceless in my dreams... Every time I have the dream, the Champion and the Guardians always have this shadow behind them. I know that this shadow behind them is Master."

"I see... These dreams would freak you out."

"But that's not what's freaking me out Knight! There were only four people in front of Master's shadow and one of them was the Temple Champion!"

Yui could almost hear the confusion and then the realization in Knight.

"So three cloaked figures representing the Guardians... But there's supposed to be four!"

"Knight... In my dream, my friends were also there: Mimi, Saiyuki and Rakudah. And behind them..."

"Behind them what?"

"Behind them was the missing cloaked figure... one of the Guardians."

Yui heard Knight suck in a deep breath and then exhale slowly.

"What could this mean?" Knight said slowly.

"I don't know Knight but I've been having these dreams every single night! I-I sometimes loose focus because of it. Without my friends, I would've spaced out in more than one duel."

Yui leaned against the wall. Shobu's dreams... They were so accurate!

That cloaked figure behind Mimi, Saiyuki and Rakudah represents Norihiro... If Shobu's been having these dreams, we need to speed up our pace and go quickly into our plans before he realizes who Norihiro and I really are.

The Temple Champion ran off, making sure that she wasn't heard. As she turned around the corner, she slammed straight into someone.

"Sorry!" she gasped, fixing her glasses. Looking up, she saw it was Reiko! "Reiko?!"

"You're in a hurry," Reiko said calmly. "I'm here to watch some dueling."

"Mine?"

"No! Why would you presume that?" Yui sweat dropped.

"I don't know... Maybe because I'm your Champion... If not me then who?"

Reiko leaned closer to the younger girl. She grinned mischievously.

"I'm watching Kokujo duel. I want to see if he still remembers me."

Yui's eyes widened in shock. "Y-you LIKE him!" she sputtered.

Reiko's eyes widened in genuine surprise. "Why do you say that?"

The younger girl smiled mischievously. "What happened to the Ms. Men-are-the-biggest-pigs-there-are-and-the-most-inferior-race-in-the-whole-planet-and-should-never-be-bothered-with?"

"I was never like that!" Reiko huffed. "Well... What would you do if your five-year boyfriend tells you that he's been going out with you since he was really trying to make your best friend jealous and then dumps you when he finally gets her to love him?"

"I think I would be defensive as well and place a shield around my heart but..." Yui looked thoughtful. "Reiko, I really think that not all men are like that. Besides, I'm sure there is someone out there who wouldn't use you so harshly. You're beautiful and kind and wonderful. You'll find someone. Maybe he's just around the corner..."

At that exact same moment, Koshiro Kokujo came from around the corner. Yui, however, didn't see since her back was facing him. Reiko saw and her eyes widened in shock.

_I-it's a mere coincidence, r-right?_

Reiko suddenly grabbed Yui and threw her inside the toilet, which was right next to them.

"H-hey!"

Reiko quickly slammed the door shut. She placed her hand above Yui's mouth. Yui kept silent but her eyes revealed confusion. After a moment, Reiko let go.

"What was that all about? Reiko... That hurt a bit!"

"N-nothing," Reiko said, laughing nervously. "I have to go Yui! See you later!" With that, she left. Yui looked more confused than ever.

"What's up with her?"

XDXDXD

This was not happening! This was NOT happening!

Reiko cursed under her breath as she followed Kokujo to a dueling room. She felt like a stalker. Well, she _is_ stalking him. But that wasn't the point.

_I'm following him since Yui told me to before! Yeah, that's it! I'm not following him because he's interesting! Yep, that's right!_

_Who am I kidding?_

Kokujo entered the dueling room. Reiko took her sunglasses out and put them on, hoping he won't recognize her.

As she went inside, someone suddenly grabbed her arm. She almost screamed until she saw it was only Omi.

"Omi! Don't give me a heart attack! Stop sneaking up on people like that!"

"What are you doing here?" Omi said dryly. His eyes then brightened. "Does Yui need me?"

"Erm... No," Reiko said. "I'm stalk- following Kokujo."

Omi raised an eyebrow, sorely reminding her of Akio and Norihiro. "Why?"

"Remember what Yui said before?"

"That you're supposed to follow him to see if he's good? Yeah."

"Well that's it. I'm checking if he has gotten any better."

Omi smiled brightly. "You're lying," he sang.

Reiko turned visibly red. "How did you know?!"

"I didn't. It was a guess and you fell for it!" Reiko growled, resisting the urge to wring the cute boy's neck.

But looking at Omi, she realized something. He was an inch taller than before and his facial features were sharper. Her eyes widened in realization and shock.

"You're growing up!"

"I think I've been doing that since I was born," Omi said dryly again. "I don't think I ever shrank even just once."

"No!" Reiko said, shaking her head. "You're starting to look more mature. You are having a growth spurt, aren't you? How come I've ever noticed it before?"

"No one's noticed since they're too busy," there was a hint of bitterness in his voice. "Even Yui didn't notice."

Looking at him, Reiko could tell that he would become a dashing young man.

"She will and she'll be happy," Reiko said comfortingly. "You know how much she adores you."

Omi gave her a genuine smile. Reiko was a bit taken aback but she returned the gesture. The duel then began.

"Oh, why are you here again Omi?"

"The one competing against Kokujo is Boy George."

Reiko looked at Kokujo's opponent. She was shocked. "Him?! But he looks like an overgrown baby!"

"I know."

"Kind-of reminds me of you."

Omi pouted. "I resent that statement!"

They then watched.

"What deck does Boy George use?"

"Water civilization."

"Kokujo uses dark."

"This will be interesting."

So far, it was Boy George who had the advantage. Reiko watched on in apprehension.

"Reiko? You look nervous," Omi noted blankly. "Why?"

Reiko stood up from the seat, to Omi's huge surprise.

"Hey Kokujo!"

Kokujo looked up and his eyes widened in shock at seeing her. Reiko ignored the bewildered stares of the other spectators.

"I thought you were going to be good! I see I'm very wrong!"

Kokujo's eyes narrowed. He gave a growl.

"I'll show you woman! I am going to beat this guy!" He then looked back at Boy George, a fire in his eyes.

Reiko sat down with a smug look on her face. Omi still looked bewildered.

"What was that about?"

The woman, however, didn't answer. She was deep in thought.

_We'll see..._

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Hmm... Bit weird the ending? I just noticed that the chappie was a bit Reiko-centric. I'll fix that in the next chappie.

Okay, voting! Who do you want to win?

a) Boy George and Reiko is a bit disappointed but still likes Kokujo; or

b) Kokujo wins, Reiko's happy and Boy George gets kicked out of the game... Boy George getting kicked out is a bit sad... But I'll get over it!

Chisakami Saiyuki


	13. Hakuoh Meets

Guess what? I'm updating this fic! (_cheers from you people_) Um... Well... For those of you who don't know, I'm actually writing another fic... It's an Escaflowne fic... (_cheers from reviewers stop abruptly_) I know, I know it's wrong but I just can't seem to help it! I have this habit of starting stories and not ending them... at least not immediately... Yes, I should feel guilty and I know you're mad at me. You don't need to throw the rotten fruits and vegetables already prepared in your hands for me to realize that. (_reviewers quickly hide rotten fruits and vegetables away, whistling innocently_) This might not be a good time to say it but... Did I mention that I am currently starting a new fanfic for Get Backers? (_quickly ducks as reviewers start throwing, tossing, shooting, catapulting... whatever ending with 'ing'... rotten fruits and vegetables at Chisa-chan_) Please have mercy!!! I am too young to die in a sea of rotten plants!!! (**LOL**)

**Review Replies: **

_loulou_ - You're a first reviewer! I'm glad you like my fic! Thanks!

_anime13 _ - You're another first reviewer! (blushes) Thanks for the compliment! I'm happy you enjoy my fic.

_Temperest Queen_ - Another first reviewer! Um... What do you mean show, don't tell? You reviewed twice! Um... I'll try harder with the grammar and spellings. I'm still not sure about the 'show don't tell' part... Do you mean descriptions?

_Lady Sapphira _ - I'm glad you're enjoying my story! Really, I am!

_stephanie _- Yes... I was predicting that most people would choose (B).

_The Red Butterfly_ - Another (B)!

_barbara_ - I hope this chapter answers your questions! You also read my fic a second time? (blushes) Shucks, you're making my head grow big!

_The Terminator_ - I really appreciate all the help you've been giving me and please continue on giving me suggestions. I'm happy to read them.

_Kausi_ - I hope you're happy with this chapter. It's just the start for Yui and Hakuoh. I never knew so many people approve of this pairing... I thought OC characters are usually looked down upon.

_Deathliger_ - I'm extremely happy that you liked the last chapter. I was thinking that Reiko and Kokujo needed to be in the spotlight even for just a part of a chapter. This chapter may be a bit of a disappointment for you though. I really suck at descriptions and I'm still learning how dueling works. I hope you don't get put out because of my lack of description. Anyway, thanks for the countless compliments you've given me. Yes, this is my first fic!

_l33t k1w1_ - You're the very first person who voted for (A)! I considered it for you but a lot of people really wanted (B). Sorry...

_jar jar_ - Well, I hope this chapter answers your request.

_SXT_ - Another voter for (A)! I'm really happy to know that you'll still review my story even though you've lost interest in Duel Masters. I could hug you! (hugs)

_Saiyuki-Avalon32_ - I'm glad I have you hooked! I never thought that my story would hook anyone!

_Cherry Blossum_ - You reviewed twice! I'm glad you like my fic so much! As for Yui, I never thought she would appeal to so many of my reviewers. I hope you're happy with this chapter. As for Aizen and an OC, I'll think about it, don't worry.

_GryphonMaster_ - Yes, my mistake and I apologize for that mistake. There is an explanation as to how that happened in one of my chapters.

_panda-saisaki_ - I'm glad I somehow impressed you! As for chapter 13, here it is!

_Roxy Girl_ - Um... Sorry. I can understand only a couple of words in Spanish so I'm a bit clueless as to what you said. All I can get out of your review is that you like ShobuxMimi (am I right?) and that you want me to continue with my fic. But then again, I could be mistaken...

_animated freak_ - I'm glad you think it's funny. I'm not exactly good with jokes, you know? But I try my hardest.

_Simon_ - Thanks for the info!

_Sara_ - YAY! Another reviewer who's starting to get hooked!

_hitokeegan_ - I'm glad you thought my summary was good but it's changed now. Do you still think it's good?

_Slayer Falados_ - So good to hear... er... read... that you like my story! Well, hope you like this chapter!

_SilverDragon_ - (blushes) You're flattering me! I swear, I'm going to get so conceited!

_Princess Viv_ - Yui is going to be paired up with Hakuoh due to a request by my very first reviewer. I'm really glad that you like my fic. It just warms a writer's heart to get so many nice reviews!

Can you people believe I reached over a hundred reviews?! (gets dreamy look in eyes) Unbelievable...

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Duel Masters! If I did, it would go longer than it did!

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

**Duel Guard**

**Hakuoh Meets...** (Kind-of obvious isn't it?)

XDXDXD

Kokujo faced his enemy with fierce determination in his eyes.

_I'll show you more than 'good'! I'll show you the best!_

At first, he couldn't believe that Reiko was watching. But he'll show her! He's going to win this match!

Boy George made another good move. He still had all his shields up. Kokujo already had two down.

_I am going to win this._

XDXDXD

Yui looked at the duel board. Kokujo was currently dueling against Boy George. Shobu is going to be dueling against Toru later and while that's happening, she will be dueling a Jimmy Three-horn.

_Hey! It's the last guy to enter the tournament! Hmm... I wonder if he's good. But not to worry, I'm sure I'm not going to loose to him... I'll make sure I won't loose to him._

XDXDXD

Hakuoh went towards the duel board and saw a girl with huge round glasses that reflected the light. He wondered to himself if she could even see through those glasses. He looked up at the duel board.

_So Shobu will be dueling with Toru later. That would've been interesting to watch. It's too bad that I have a duel at that time... Yui Koumyouji._

"Are you dueling?"

Hakuoh looked at the girl. She was looking at the duel board but he was sure that she was talking to him.

"Yes," he replied. "I'm Jimmy Three-horn."

"What a coincidence!" she said, smiling as she turned to face him. He couldn't see her eyes though. "I'm Yui Koumyouji, your opponent in your next duel."

"A pleasure to meet you," Hakuoh said politely with a bow. She also gave him a bow.

"The pleasure's all mine. If you'll excuse me, I need to go and look for my friends."

"Until later then."

"Until later."

Hakuoh watched her leave. The girl looked a bit strange and weird but she seemed nice.

It was too bad he had to defeat her.

XDXDXD

Reiko watched as Kokujo only had one shield left. Instead of feeling bad or at least looking frustrated, he was smirking with overflowing confidence...

"Ha! You're dead Boy George!"

Kokujo placed his trump card in attack mode.

"Todome da!"

"AH!" Boy George placed his arms in front of him in a defensive manner as the last blow was dealt.

Reiko cheered, standing up, as Kokujo dealt the final blow. Omi watched her through amused eyes. After realizing that Omi was looking at her in a mischievous way, she blushed and sat down.

"What?!" she cried.

"Nothing, nothing," Omi said, staring at the sky as he fiddled his thumbs. He smirked at her. "Now go to lover boy and say 'congratulations' or if you're feeling bold, you could always say 'I love you'."

"OMI!!!"

Omi, however, ran off before she could whack him on the head. Reiko was blushing madly.

"What are you doing here?"

Reiko stiffened. She knew that voice. She slowly turned around and gave a nervous smile at Koshiro Kokujo.

XDXDXD

"Shobu's going against Toru next!" Mimi said. She then smiled evilly. "Hey Saiyuki," she whispered. "At least both of us can stare at something at the same time." Saiyuki, being less bold, blushed profusely.

"Mimi!" she cried.

Mimi smiled and looked at the duel board again. Shobu came up next to her.

"Don't tell me Yui's dueling at the exact same time as me," he said.

"I think she is," Mimi replied.

"Who's her opponent?"

They both looked at Yui's opponent's name and their eyes both widened.

"JIMMY THREE-HORN?!"

Everyone looked over at them. Both of them blushed and lowered their voices.

"Hakuoh... Poor Yui! She's come so far!" Mimi whispered.

"I know," Shobu agreed. "But maybe there'll be a miracle and she'll win." Mimi eyed him as if he grew another head. Shobu laughed nervously. "But then again, Hakuoh is the former Temple Champion."

Mimi sighed. "You're right, Shobu...I shouldn't be too negative. Yui IS our friend. MAYBE she'll win."

They both thought hard and one thought came to their minds.

_But probably not. _(A/N: Hehehe...)

XDXDXD

"So, why are you here?" Kokujo asked the female in front of him.

_Busted..._ Reiko thought with slight panic. _WHY DID THAT STUPID OMI HAVE TO LEAVE?!_

"Well?" Kokujo prompted impatiently. But inwardly, he was extremely confused and... happy? He shook his head mentally. Why would he be happy? It was only the beautiful, mysterious, intriguing... _Don't even go there, Kokujo!_ He scolded himself.

"I happened to be in the vicinity," Reiko replied smoothly, though inwardly, she was trying her hardest to look for an excuse. "I was visiting another duelist and I saw you had a duel on. I wanted to see if you were good."

"Oh..." Kokujo mentally slapped himself with that answer. "Who's your friend?"

"Yui Koumyouji," Reiko answered without thinking. She then winced and kicked herself hard in her thoughts. _Idiot! Please don't let him know her! Please!_

Luckily for her, Kokujo hasn't had the time to talk with Shobu and the others. Kokujo merely shrugged and Reiko inwardly sighed with relief. She almost revealed something vital!

Everything was then silent, both thinking of what to say next. But before any of them could even open their mouths, Reiko's phone rang.

"A moment please," she said, holding a finger up as she answered her mobile phone. "Yes?"

Reiko, it's Omi. 

"You were here just a while ago!" Reiko exclaimed incredulously. "What do you want now?"

Don't snap at me like that! Master wants to see us NOW! He is currently with Akio and Norihiro. 

"What about Yui?" Reiko asked. "She has a duel coming up!"

That's the weird thing about it. He said not to tell Yui - just us Guardians. Even Akio is worried. We need you NOW! 

"Okay, I'll come over." Reiko put her phone down and turned to a curious-looking Kokujo. "Listen, I need to go now." She took a slip of paper from her wallet and placed it on the duelist's hand. Kokujo looked curiously at it.

"What's this?" he asked, looking at Reiko in a puzzled manner. Reiko grinned.

"It's my number, silly," she said with a small giggle. "Call me." She then stepped closer and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She then hurried off. Kokujo looked stunned before turning slightly pink.

"Weird woman," he muttered, tucking the piece of paper in his pocket.

XDXDXD

"Wow!" Shobu's eyes widened in complete delight. The sight before him was amazing and this sight was a special suite.

Shobu's match with Toru was actually already one of the semi-finals matches. Therefore, Shobu was invited to stay at the opposite hotel in a special suite. His match would be tomorrow in a small stadium. Rakudah, however, expressed his opinion that even if they were dueling in a small stadium, many would be watching due to Shobu's and Toru's fame in the duel masters world.

"I wish I could sleep in this room," Mimi said, looking around the suite in awe. She suddenly heard gasps. She quickly looked behind her and found Yui and Saiyuki with their hands over their mouths while Kintaro was smirking. "What?!" Mimi asked defensively.

"I never knew you like Shobu that much to want to sleep in the same room as him," Kintaro said with a snicker. Saiyuki and Yui quickly ran over to the sliding door leading to the balcony and opened it. Kintaro flew straight out of it, courtesy of Mimi's punch. She was breathing heavily, face flushed with anger. Thankfully, Shobu didn't have the slightest idea as to why Mimi was so angry.

"Hey, is everything all right?" Shobu asked, confused. Mimi turned to him with an extremely bright smile. Everyone in the room sweat dropped.

"Of course, Shobu," Mimi said with an adorable smile. "Everything is happy and dandy!"

"If you say so, Mimi," Shobu said with a sweat drop.

Saiyuki turned to Yui. "Hey Yui, don't you have a suite as well?" Yui nodded in affirmation.

"Yup," she replied brightly. "I'll show you."

Everyone went to her suite. As soon as they entered, their jaws dropped.

The suite was HUGE!

"Hey! This suite is much bigger than mine!" Shobu exclaimed. "WHY?!"

Yui looked around thoughtfully. "It is? I didn't notice."

"YES IT IS!" Her companions yelled in chorus. Yui covered her ears.

"Okay, okay, it is! Give me my hearing back!"

"Why is it bigger though?" Mimi asked after a few moments.

"Maybe the one who organized all this is fond of girls," Rakudah said thoughtfully.

"Maybe," Kintaro agreed, entering the room. "Or maybe, that person doesn't really like Shobu."

Rakudah held a finger up. "Maybe the one who organized this whole tournament is actually Master. All this time, he has actually manipulated the tournament in order for Shobu to be able to reach the finals, same with Yui so that they will duel in the finals. Yui is really the new Temple Champion and of course, Master assigns her with a bigger suite because he favors her."

Yui's eyes widened and then narrowed dangerously through the glasses. But then, Rakudah laughed.

"But that's impossible!" he said, laughing. "No offense to you Yui but... You can't be the new Temple Champion."

"Yeah," Shobu chimed in, wrapping an arm around his best friend's shoulders. "How farfetched, Rakudah!"

Yui sighed mentally. _That was so close it was scary! Maybe Rakudah can see the future subconsciously..._

"We better let you rest," Mimi said, smiling at Yui. She then turned to Shobu. "You too. Now let's go!" She dragged him out towards the door while the others followed. Saiyuki waved at Yui before closing the door behind her.

"'Night Yui, take a nice long sleep, okay?"

Yui smiled. "Okay, Saiyuki." The younger girl then shut the door behind her. Yui sighed and removed her glasses.

_I need to win tomorrow... and I will._

XDXDXD

The four temple Guardians were watching Master carefully... if not nervously.

Akio, Reiko, Omi and Norihiro were inside Reiko's domain. Reiko and Omi were watching Master with one eye and keeping the other eye on Norihiro. The youngest Guardian was still recovering from his sickness but they didn't want to take any risks.

"Why did you summon us, Master? Without our Champion, nonetheless," Akio asked, breaking the silence with his cool and calm voice.

"To avoid suspicion, Yui's duel will also be put in a small stadium," Master started, turning to them. "But of course, we cannot risk other people finding out her true identity, except maybe for her opponent. Therefore, you four will be watching her duel. If you suddenly feel the need to do so, spray the memory gas around the stadium."

"Couldn't this be said with Yui?" Reiko asked. Master suddenly smirked.

"Another thing," he said. "You are not to approach Yui before her duels or even after. You may only approach her if you sprayed that memory gas. Am I clear?"

"Why?" Omi asked, taking a step forward. "Why Master?"

Master turned away from them and looked outside his window. "She needs to focus. She will also have a... special tutor..."

The four's expressions quickly turned dark. Master was obviously up to something - and that something clearly wasn't good for Yui.

XDXDXD

Yui was sitting on her bed, ready to sleep. She looked outside at the huge full moon.

_I hate deceiving Shobu and the others like this..._ She sighed heavily.

All the lights suddenly switched off on their own. Only the moon provided her with a source of light.

"Black out?" she said in the air.

"No. Just me."

Yui clearly stiffened. She slowly and fearfully looked towards the shadows where the moon's beam didn't touch. She then quickly grabbed her blanket and wrapped it around herself, as if it would shield her from the horrors hidden in the shadows.

"Tenkai..." she whispered, fear in her eyes.

Tenkai stepped from the shadows with a smirk. "You don't sound too delighted to see me, young lady. Any particular reason as to why?"

"What are you doing here?" Yui asked, ignoring his question.

"Do you like this room?" Tenkai asked, ignoring _her_ question. "I reserved it just for you." His smirk widened when the girl's eyes widened. "Yes, I own this hotel."

"You were in this with Master!" Yui exclaimed in shock. Before she knew what was happening, she was already standing on tip-toes beside her bed, her right arm held high up by Tenkai. She winced at the young man's tight grip.

"Did you really believe that I would let you go, just like that?" Tenkai whispered coldly. "You ungrateful girl. After all I've done for you and Norihiro, you repay me by trying to escape me through that 'Master'. You deserve to suffer by his hand."

"I-I'm sorry!" Yui cried out weakly. "P-Please..."

Tenkai let go of her and she dropped to the ground. She wrapped her arms around herself, tears threatening to fall. The young man knelt in front of her and took her chin in his hand, making her look up into his cold eyes.

"I will be watching you very carefully. Loose the battle tomorrow and you will be returned to me immediately by Master. If I could, I would wish you loose but I have made a bargain with Master and I will _not_ loose that."

With that, Tenkai left. This time, the tears did fall. Yui looked up at the sky.

_Why do I have to be so weak? Why do I have to fear him so? _

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

I'm SO sorry I really lack at description. They have stopped airing Duel Masters here and I haven't even seen every single episode!!! Anyway... I suck at descriptions in the first place anyway... I really try!

I bet this chapter got you people thinking! Did you know that when I started this fic, I wasn't actually going to put Tenkai. However, while I was writing the chapters, he suddenly appeared out of nowhere... It was magic! That is why I like him... Okay, I'll stop babbling now.

I hope you liked this chapter. Hakuoh finally met Yui! You can surely guess what the next chapter's going to be about!

Chisakami Saiyuki


	14. The Master and the Apprentice

I can't believe people liked that last chapter! Hmm...

Anyway, writing one chapter on two duels will be extremely stressful... so... I decided to write Yui and Hakuoh's duel first. But of course, Yui and Hakuoh's duel is at the exact same time as Shobu and Toru's.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Duel Masters and I don't think I ever will.

Review Replies:

Princess Viv - Yes... The 'lose' thing... Sorry about that. I'm glad you enjoyed that chapter, I really am! My fingers are really twitching and want to write a YuixHakuoh chapter! But sadly, I have to take things slow...

Kausi - Ah... My very first reviewer! Hi there! I'm glad you missed me! You cried mentally in your mind? You're making me cry! How touching! (hugs you back) Well, here's a new chapter. Hope you like it!

Red Butterfly - Ooh... I hope you like this chapter then! About the Yui against Hakuoh thing... I've already decided... But you won't know _what_ I've decided until you continue to read and review my fic!

stephanie (anime13) - Tenkai _is_ evil, isn't he? (grins happily) Well, I was aiming for evil so that's good to hear! Now, me? Give up on this story? As if! I haven't written ANY YuixHakuoh fluff yet! I won't give up so early! As for the anime, yes, I found out that they haven't stopped airing it... They're just airing it too darn early!

OooO Only four reviewers! I feel so disappointed... (pouts) I'm going to loose interest in this fic. if you people don't review! OooO

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Duel Guard

The Master and the Apprentice

XDXDXD

"LET ME GO"

A huge crash was heard all throughout the Temple. Akio, the Fourth and Last Guardian, powerful water and dark civilization duelist, usually calm and collected, rushed towards the Second Guardian's domain.

He burst through the huge double doors, looking swiftly around the room, only to be met by a strange sight.

Broken glass scattered the floor. Norihiro was chained to a hospital bed and was struggling with all his might as two doctors and six nurses surrounded the bed. One doctor was holding a huge injection needle. Akio sweat dropped.

Reiko was frowning at the corner while Omi was looking extremely bored. Akio approached them.

"Why aren't you helping him" Akio asked. "He's chained on a bed."

"It's a vaccine" Reiko explained. "Well... Norihiro... Norihiro is"

"Norihiro's a chicken and wouldn't take the vaccine" Omi cut in, glaring at the younger boy. "Norihiro, just get it over and done with. It's for your good anyway."

Norihiro, however, didn't stop his desperate struggling. "There is no way that I'm going to let ANYONE stick a HUGE NEEDLE in ANY part of MY body! It's INHUMANE and AGAINST the NATURAL LAWS of NATURE! Besides, IT BLOODY STINGS"

Omi's glare deepened. He approached the bed and grabbed the vaccine. "Stop being such a baby" Omi raised the injection, intending to give the boy the vaccine himself.

Norihiro twisted his body away from Omi as far as he can. "I bet you love seeing me like this inside"

Omi smirked cruelly. His tone, however, was more sarcastic. "Oh yes. I never thought you'd figure it out! Hail, Norihiro! Now, take this or else you won't be able to get out of this place and watch Shobu"

Akio stepped forward. Norihiro quickly focused his attention on the young man. "Norihiro, just take the vaccine. You'll surely make Yui happy."

Norihiro started grumbling but held still. He closed his eyes tightly shut as the doctor vaccinated him. He was wincing when it was finished and mumbling about scary needles. Reiko sighed in relief while Omi was smiling in satisfaction. Akio looked like his normal stoic self.

_The things I do for you, Yui... _Norihiro thought with a deep sigh.

XDXDXD

Yui looked around at the mini stadium. There weren't much people, only a handful. Of course, everyone would rather go to two popular duelists' match rather than two unknown duelists'.

"Are you ready, my dear" Tenkai asked, emerging from the shadows as usual. His hair was tied up in a ponytail as he flicked through Yui's deck. He then handed her the deck back and she took it warily. "I placed some extra darkness civilization cards in there... They should help you. Stick to the strategy unless you feel the need to go against it."

"I will" Yui promised, avoiding his gaze. Tenkai touched her cheek, bringing his face closer to hers.

"Don't pout, my beloved apprentice" he cooed, his violet eyes showing amusement. "It doesn't suit you."

"I wasn't pouting, my beloved teacher" Yui answered quietly. "I was merely... thinking..."

Tenkai didn't look like he believe her one bit, but he just smiled and drew away from her. He looked at the stadium.

"There's your opponent. Now go and win this... or else."

_Or else I get stuck with you for the rest of my life,_ Yui thought sadly as she walked towards the stadium. _Why do I always get psychos' attention?_

"I heard that Yui" Tenkai called out to her. Yui stiffened.

"Sorry" she whispered. She could feel Tenkai smirk at that.

Yui's parents died when she was just ten years old. Her only living relatives, which were Norihiro's family, didn't want to take her in since they couldn't afford to raise another child. Instead, she was sent to an orphanage where she stayed for two years. When Yui was turning twelve, tragedy struck and Norihiro's whole family died in accident with him as the only survivor.

Even though Norihiro's family didn't take her in, she held no grudge against them. She loved her cousins dearly and her favorite was Norihiro. When he arrived at the orphanage she was staying in, she promised to take care of him no matter what. The two of them were inseparable in the orphanage and nothing came in between them. Even though the orphanage wasn't the best life they had, they were both content.

At least they were until Tenkai arrived.

XDXDXD

Norihiro yawned. He would be able to leave tomorrow. His departure would have been earlier except that the shots he received paralyzed him. He was then told by the older three Guardians to stay home.

_They can be so bossy sometimes..._

Norihiro yawned again, glancing at his bedside table. On it was a picture frame containing a picture of him and Yui almost five years ago. Yui had her arms wrapped around his shoulders, her cheek pressed onto his. Norihiro had his hands on her arms, the eye nearest to Yui closed while the other was open. They were both smiling happily.

The Second Guardian smiled sadly at the picture.

_If only I could say, 'If things are as simple back then'... But, even back then, things weren't simple. We both lost our families early... and we both ended up in an orphanage._

Norihiro would never forget the day he first entered the orphanage. The very first orphan he met was his very own only cousin.

**:FLASHBACK:**

_"What's his name" a woman wearing a white blouse and a white skirt asked. She was the one in charge of the records in the orphanage, that Norihiro was sure of. Even though he eight years old, Norihiro was already very observant and knowing._

_"Norihiro Shungen" a kind-looking lady replied. She was the one who took Norihiro in this sky blue and pink-colored building. "The poor dear's whole family died in an accident. He was the only one who survived. He's very lucky."_

_**Lucky?** Young Norihiro thought. _**_I wish I died with them... I have no one here._**

_"I see" the record-keeper said as she wrote something on a form. Probably his details. "Well, you can introduce him to the kids here now." With that, she left._

_"All right" the kind-looking lady said with a bright smile. She tugged gently on Norihiro's hand. "Come dear." _

_But before Norihiro could take a step, he suddenly heard his name being called._

_"Norihiro? Norihiro, is that you? Norihiro Shungen"_

_Somehow, Norihiro recognized that voice. Turning around slowly, he saw a pink-haired girl with her hair in pigtails. She had pretty brown eyes that were shining at the sight of him. Norihiro's eyes widened._

_"Yui"_

_Yui squealed in delight and ran to her cousin, enveloping him in a huge hug. Norihiro was still looking stunned and disbelieving._

_"Do you know each other" the kind-looking lady asked with a tilt of her head. Yui looked up at her with a nod._

_"This is my cousin, ma'am."_

_"I see" the lady said, smiling. "I can leave Norihiro to you then"_

_"Of course" Yui said with a smile. The lady left and Norihiro and Yui were left alone. Yui was about to pull away to look at her cousin when smaller arms wrapped around her tightly. She then felt her shoulder starting to get damp._

_"N-Norihiro" Yui said in surprise. "A-are you crying"_

_"Please don't let go of me, Yui! Please don't" Norihiro cried. "No one has hugged me for a long time! Mama and Papa used to do it every single day but they're gone now! They left me! Don't leave me too! I want to be hugged! I don't want to be alone"_

_Yui smiled sadly and wrapped her arms around Norihiro again - as tight as she can. Norihiro stopped crying for a bit, surprised. He didn't really believe that she would hug him back after his family turned their backs on her._

_"Don't worry Norihiro" Yui whispered comfortingly yet firmly. "I will never leave you alone. Never. We'll stay together always and I will hug you every single day. I will take care of you and protect you. This I solemnly promise and swear. I will NEVER turn my back on you."_

_Norihiro smiled happily for the first time in a month. He leaned on his cousin, placing all trust and hope in her._

**:END OF FLASHBACK:**

Norihiro gave a small smile. He would never drift from Yui and would always be at her side. She was the only one he listened to. She was his cousin, his mother, his sister, his best friend, his only family. They always were content with what they had. But all that had to change when a violet-eyed stranger entered their lives one day...

**:FLASHBACK:**

_Duel Masters was getting really popular. All the orphans had decks of their own, buying the cards themselves from money they saved. Even Norihiro and Yui were swept by the craze. Yui had just turned thirteen and Norihiro was ten._

_"Todome da" Yui announced with a smile. Norihiro frowned._

_"You won again" he exclaimed in a mixture of disbelief and awe. He looked up at his cousin with admiration. "You are the best Yui! I wish I could play like you"_

_"I'm not that good, Norihiro" Yui said humbly. "I'm sure there are many people out there who are much, much better than me. I'm just thirteen"_

_"So" Norihiro said. "You could be one of those... progi... prodi... prowi..."_

_"Prodigy" Yui supplied. Norihiro nodded enthusiastically._

_"Yeah! Prodigy! You could be a child genius, Yui"_

_"I am not" Yui said with a fond smile at her cousin. Norihiro was about to open his mouth to say something when the bell on the door of the orphanage rang._

_A handsome teen-ager with silver hair and violet eyes entered the orphanage. His eyes were cold and calculating. Norihiro quickly felt a chill go down his spine when those violet eyes looked at him before looking away._

_Norihiro clutched Yui's arm. "Yui, who's that" he whispered. Yui shrugged and turned to the older boy next to her. The boy had beautiful blank blue eyes. His brown hair shadowed his eyes._

_"Do you know who that is, Akio" Yui asked. _

_Akio was one of the older orphans and was fourteen turning fifteen. He was just adopted though and was already set to leave. But he decided to watch Yui and Norihiro duel before he left. Akio was one of the best duelist in the orphanage. He almost beat Yui too many times to count. She always just got lucky and beat him by a breath._

_Akio looked at Yui. He always had a smile for her, none for anyone else. Akio and Yui were already friends even before Norihiro arrived._

_"That is the orphanage's sponsor's son" Akio answered in a murmur. "His name is Tenkai Hisato. I heard he is a very smart young man and is also heir to his family's riches. They also say he is good at almost everything he does."_

_Before Akio could say anything else, the record-keeper called him._

_"Akio! Akio! Your new parents are here"_

_Akio sighed and looked at Yui and Norihiro. "Well, here I go."_

_"Good luck" Yui said brightly. Norihiro just nodded mutely. Akio looked at them for a moment before sighing deeply._

_"Oh, heaven's above, help me" he muttered. He then opened his arms and Yui launched herself at him, making the two of them fall over. Akio landed on his back with an 'oomph'._

_"I'll miss you Akio" Yui exclaimed tearfully. "Who will I bother now! Who will I annoy, irritate, drive crazy and insane, torture and terrorize! And who will tell me what a silly and impossible girl I am! Who! WHO"_

_"It certainly wouldn't be me after my lungs run out of oxygen" Akio gasped. Yui sweat dropped and got off him, sitting in front of him. Akio sat up and took a huge deep breath. "I survived..."_

_He then looked at a tearful Yui. He smiled gently at her. "I'll visit Yui. Don't be crestfallen. Besides, Norihiro's here." He gestured towards Norihiro, who was smiling during the time Akio couldn't breathe. _

_"I know and I'm always happy being with Norihiro" Yui said, wiping away her tears. "I'll really miss beating your sorry butt in duel masters."_

_Norihiro stared at the 'emotionless' teen when said 'emotionless' teen suddenly threw his head back, laughing. Even Yui was smirking. After laughing his heart out, Akio smirked at Yui in return._

_"Next time we meet, I'll beat you and we'll see who's beating who's sorry butt, as you so put."_

_Akio stood up, grabbed his bags and headed towards the door._

_"Is that a challenge, Akio" she called._

_"Yes" Akio called back. And with a final wave, he stepped out from their lives. And at that same time, someone stepped in. But not someone so welcome._

_Tenkai Hisato approached Yui and Norihiro. "Excuse me" he said in a quiet but commanding voice._

_Yui and Norihiro turned around and faced him. They both looked stunned and curious when they saw who it was who called their attention._

_"Yes" Yui said carefully. "How may we help you"_

_"I just heard you say you play duel masters" Tenkai said politely. "Do you mind if we duel"_

_Norihiro looked worriedly up at Yui and Yui glanced at him and then looked at Tenkai. "Uh..."_

_"It's just a friendly game" Tenkai said, smiling suddenly. His smile was charming and captivating. Luckily, Yui doesn't fall easily in such traps._

_"I'm really not that good" Yui said hurriedly. "I mean, I just started about a month ago..." **Almost three months but he doesn't know that,** Yui thought._

_Neither of the two noticed how Tenkai's smile suddenly became a smirk in a split-second. "I'm not that good either" he said innocently._

_Yui looked over Tenkai's shoulder and noticed the orphanage ladies signaling for her to duel with the sponsor's son. Yui looked pleadingly at them but they looked sternly at her. Yui sighed deeply._

_"All right" she said quietly._

_They dueled and for the very first time, Yui lost. At first, Yui was stunned but she then easily accepted the fact that he was better than her._ _After their first duel, Tenkai kept on coming back. Each time they dueled, Yui kept on getting better and better. Norihiro thought that Tenkai coming to visit them was good since he also learned from him. He would never forget the day Yui's hand first glowed with golden and black light._

_"What was that" Yui asked in awe, staring at her hand. She lost the duel but she could care less about that. What was important to her right now was that her hand _**_glowed_**

_"You're getting very good" Tenkai said with a kind smile. "You have the potential to be the greatest duelist in the world, Yui."_

_"Really" Yui asked excitedly. Even Norihiro was excited. That fact, however, didn't make him more proud of his cousin since he could never be more proud than he already was._

_"Yes" Tenkai said, nodding. "Do you want me to teach you"_

_"Yes" Yui breathed. Norihiro smiled, happy for his cousin._

**:END OF FLASHBACK:**

Norihiro clenched his fists. Neither of them knew that that single word would cause them so much misery. Norihiro can remember clearly how Tenkai smirked triumphantly after Yui had said 'yes'. The following day, Tenkai had them moved from the orphanage to his mansion. At first, he seemed kind and a very good teacher to Yui. But then, he became obsessed with the idea that he could create such an excellent duelist. He also became possessive of Yui and wouldn't let her out of the mansion or see anyone without his permission. He and Yui then escaped the mansion and loitered around the streets, not daring to go back to the orphanage. That was when Master found them. Hakuoh had just been expelled from the Temple. Master somehow discovered Yui's talent and took her in as his new Champion. Norihiro immediately became one of her Guardians. Master deemed him good enough to become one of Yui's Guardians. But ending up with Master was also terrible.

Now, Norihiro has so many worried. What 'special tutor' was Master talking about? There are very few out there who could be good enough to tutor Yui in duel masters.

Norihiro's eyes suddenly widened in fear and disbelief.

_No... It couldn't be..._ But it could be. He knew it could. Who better to tutor her than...

"Her very first teacher" Norihiro exclaimed. "Tenkai"

Forgetting that he was paralyzed, Norihiro jumped out of bed and ran outside his room and out of the Temple...

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Woah! I made that all up without a thought about it! I just typed and typed!

I hope you all like that chapter. I know Shobu and the others aren't in that chapter but I wanted to show you Yui's connection with Tenkai. You also now know why Yui and Norihiro are close. You also now know why Yui trusts Akio very much.

If you want me to also feature how Reiko and Omi met Yui, just review and tell me! I'll be happy to make a chapter on that!

Okay, 'till the next chapter people! Keep reviewing!

Chisakami Saiyuki

P.S. I might not be able to update as much as before. Sadly, I'm in senior high school now. You have no idea how hard it is! It's been just one week and I'm already complaining! I think my mum will have only one daughter left by the end of this year... I hope not so wish me luck with my studies! You people have no idea how stupid I am!


	15. Yui vs Hakuoh!

Sorry if I don't update as much anymore. I am trying. I just received four assignments in ONE week!

Review Replies:

_NocturneD -_ Hmm... You must be a really smart person. To tell you the truth, I am not very smart. I was actually a very poor student ever since I started up to Year 5. I then started trying hard in Year 6 because my parents started getting really upset with me. Year 7 and 8 was fun high school years until I had to move to another country. I had to adjust to everything for at least two years. And wham! I graduate compulsory school and I am now suddenly faced with so much workload. I'm actually still in a state of shock. I wasn't prepared for this so please, cut me some slack. I do enjoy and want to finish this story, that is why I'm trying not to give up on it. I also updated even though I just had four reviews that last chapter since I wanted everything to go faster. If it wasn't obvious, there was a joking tone in that sentence. And sorry if I probably shared my life story to you but I am just really... Never mind. About you reviewing, it's okay that you haven't reviewed. I often read stories and don't review them for many different reasons. I understand.

_Princess Viv_ - The full stop! For some reason, some of the punctuation marks don't show on the net. It's really annoying. Slashes and colons don't appear as well and some other punctuation marks which is why I can never put smiley faces in! You really have a sharp eye! I hope you like this chapter!

_Kausi_ - Thanks for wishing me luck! I need it!

_l33t k1w1_ - Don't need to apologize. I was just kidding. Yup, they are all human beings. Thanks for wishing me luck and I will TRY not to neglect this fic.

_kittychanfluffy_ - (chokes from cookie but miraculously recovers after seeing a picture of Kakyou... xp) Hmm... You're a first! Or are there two of you? Anyway, here's my update!

stephanie - Aww! I don't want you to cry! Don't you dare shed a tear because of me! I'm updating already, see? Smile! Come on, you know you want to! A piece of advice: treasure your Year 7 years.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Duel Masters! Do I have to repeat this for every single chapter!

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Duel Guard

Yui vs. Hakuoh!

XDXDXD

Mimi was looking worriedly at her watch. Shobu, who was arranging his deck for his upcoming battle beside her, noticed and looked curiously up at the girl.

"What's wrong Mimi?" Shobu asked. "You're a bit fidgety."

Mimi and Shobu were currently alone inside the room where duelists prepare right before their duel. This was Shobu's room. Rakudah, Kintaro and Saiyuki stepped outside already to save seats.

"Yui and Hakuoh's duel should be starting right about now," Mimi said with a sigh. She smiled sadly at Shobu. "I just feel really sorry for Yui. She's our friend! We should help her but... Hakuoh's also our friend. I feel so guilty..."

Shobu stared at her before reaching out for her hand and giving it a squeeze. Mimi, startled, looked at him with wide eyes.

"I feel guilty as well, Mimi," Shobu said with a rueful smile. "We support her but that doesn't mean we don't support Hakuoh."

Mimi nodded and gave him a weak smile. "You're right. I shouldn't feel too guilty. Thanks Shobu."

"Anytime," Shobu replied as he looked into Mimi's eyes. His eyes then widened as he realized something.

_She has amazing eyes..._

Mimi, meanwhile, was feeling as though she was in cloud nine.

_He's staring at me... Shobu is **STARING** at me! Could that mean that... he likes me...?_

But before she could ever hope to find out, Rakudah and Kintaro burst through the door. The two jumped and Shobu quickly let go of Mimi's hand with a blush. Mimi, meanwhile, wanted to kill the two intruders right on the spot.

"Shobu! The duel's about to start so you better speed up!"

"Okay," Shobu said, standing up. "Where's Saiyuki?"

"Oh she's with Toru," Kintaro said with a shrug.

"Why?"

Rakudah answered this time. "Oh, she's wishing him luck."

Mimi, was thoughtful.

_Hmm... I wonder if Saiyuki is going to make a move..._

XDXDXD

Hakuoh had just finished arranging his deck. Aizen and Mikuni were with him inside his preparation room.

"Knight wishes you luck, Hakuoh," Aizen informed him. Hakuoh nodded.

"I will call him later to give my thanks."

Mikuni was staring at Hakuoh before looking away. "Do you know who your opponent is, Hakuoh?"

"A girl," Hakuoh replied a bit absent-mindedly. "Her name is Yui Koumyouji."

"I'm sure you'll defeat her, Hakuoh," Aizen said with a smile. Hakuoh smiled back.

There was a knock on the door.

"Mr. Jimmy Three-Horn," a man on the other side of the door called. "It's time!"

Hakuoh stood up and put his head gear on. Aizen and Mikuni gave him the thumbs-up.

"Good luck, Hakuoh."

"Win this."

Hakuoh nodded and left the room. He then approached the duel area where his opponent was already waiting.

"Welcome everybody to the duel between Yui Koumyouji and Jimmy Three-Horn!"

People clapped politely. There were few people watching so there were no cheers. This was, after all, a match between two unknown players. The people watching were probably just trying to get cooled down with the air conditioning system.

The announcer, however, continued as if the audience gave a huge applause. "As this is a semi-finals match, this duel will be a kaijudo match!" Since most of the audience weren't really that much into duel masters, they just stared, not really knowing what was going on. "All right then! Let's begin!"

Hakuoh looked at his opponent. She seemed somehow... different. When he saw her yesterday, she had a cheerful aura around her but now, it wasn't anything near cheerful. Her bangs shadowed her eyes and her head was slightly lowered. She had a dark aura surrounding her. What could have happened?

"Activate shields," she said emotionlessly, as she started the match.

"Shields deploy," Hakuoh said, raising his own shields.

Thus, the match officially began.

XDXDXD

Yui was concentrated fully on the duel. She could _feel_ Tenkai watching her closely... intently. He was expecting her to win this.

"Ike!" She destroyed another one of Jimmy Three-Horn's shields. He was now left with only two shields.

She had to win this. She just had to. There was no other option but to win. She will not let this... man... defeat her. She will attack him with her full strength. She will dominate this game. She will...

"Double break her shield!"

Yui quickly raised her arms to her face to protect herself from the shattered shields. She looked at her opponent with wide eyes.

How did he do that?

XDXDXD

Hakuoh saw the shock in the girl's eyes. Did she really think that he would just lie down in front of her and let her trample over him?

_I think not,_ Hakuoh thought, breaking another one of her shields. She now only had one shield left and it was still his turn.

_She is not much of a challenge,_ Hakuoh thought, a little disappointed. "Ike. Break her last shield."

Hakuoh's trump card broke the last of Yui Koumyouji's shields. Fortunately for her, it was already her turn. It would take a miracle for her to be able to get a come-back.

_Let's see if you can conjure up a miracle, Ms. Koumyouji._

XDXDXD

Yui was staring at the duelist in front of her. He was good... _exceptionally_ good... She hasn't dueled with anyone this good since... well... since a very long time.

_Losing to him would vex me more than anything else,_ Yui remembered Tenkai say. She glanced behind her and saw her former teacher giving her a look that clearly said, 'win this or else'. He then turned around and simply left. Yui turned back to her opponent.

_His deck is powerful,_ Yui thought. _And his civilization is light, just like mine. His trump card..._

Her eyes widened. Even though she made it seem as though she never studied her opponents, the truth was far from that. She studied the former Temple Champion and his way of fighting. Hakuoh, the former Temple Champion, used a light civilization deck and his trump card was...

_The same as Jimmy Three-Horn's!_ Yui thought, staring in shock at the man in front of her. The man in the mask. _This man! Could he be..._

_Could he be the former Temple Champion, Hakuoh?_

XDXDXD

Norihiro was running towards the building where the Annual Duel Masters Tournament was being held. He quickly ran towards the duel board and looked for Yui's name. Seeing it, he quickly turned around to run towards the room but instead, bumped into a person. He fell down on his behind with a wince.

"Good afternoon, Norihiro. Did you miss me?"

Norihiro's eyes widened. He recognized that voice! Looking up, his heart almost stopped when he saw who the one he bumped into was.

None other than Tenkai Hisato.

"T-Tenkai," Norihiro gasped out. Tenkai smirked down at the younger boy.

"You do remember me," he said with a sinister smirk. "Good."

"What have you done to Yui?" Norihiro asked, a slight tremble in his voice, worried about his cousin.

"I only gave her a few tips in dueling," Tenkai said innocently. Norihiro gathered all his courage and glared at the older man.

"Few tips! I bet you said some nasty things to her!"

"Those are harsh accusations Norihiro," Tenkai said calmly. "If I were you, I wouldn't jump to conclusions. You see, jumping to conclusions are one of the causes of self-ruin." He then left with a chuckle. Norihiro was rooted on the spot.

Tenkai had just threatened him.

XDXDXD

"You're Hakuoh," Yui said suddenly. "The former Temple Champion."

Jimmy Three-Horn was silent, his eyes invisible because of the helmet. Yui took this as a 'yes'. She then looked around the stadium. A tall glass wall suddenly surrounded the duel area, shielding them from the gas that suddenly engulfed the audience.

XDXDXD

Hakuoh looked around him in surprise. The audience was engulfed with a thick smoke. What was happening?

He looked at his opponent. She was staring intently at him, a serious look on her face.

"Hakuoh..." she said his name softly, her melodic voice ringing through the duel area. "I never thought I would met my predecessor here in this match."

Hakuoh's eyes widened. "'Predecessor'? You're the new Temple Champion!"

He watched as Yui Koumyouji took her glasses off, revealing deep and beautiful brown eyes. Hakuoh then saw that she wasn't what she first seemed. She didn't look ordinary now with her looks revealed.

"Yes, yes I am," Yui said as she raised her hand. It started glowing golden with black edges. "You may be my predecessor but you are no better than me. And I shall prove that by defeating you right here, right now!"

Her next card was a dark civilization card... a card Hakuoh has never seen before.

"I will defeat you Hakuoh!" Yui yelled as her card prepared what seemed to be a very powerful attack. "I will show Master once and for all who the better Temple Champion is!"

The last thing Hakuoh saw was the blazing eyes of his opponent.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

I know that was short and the description was so poor. Forgive me please! I know many people probably want to flame me right now but cut me some slack! I planned how the couples will interact ages ago! I can't suddenly just go against my plans!

Anyway, hope you liked that chapter.

Chisakami Saiyuki


	16. The Kidnapping

Whoo! (sighs in relief) I thought I was going to get flamed! Well, so far I haven't been flamed on that chapter...

You probably all think that Yui is evil now but just don't judge her yet! And yes, SxT fans might want to read this chapter. But I'm not promising anything good!

Review Replies:

_kittychanfluffy_ - Yes, I updated. I hope you like this chapter! To Fluffy: I deal with sugar highness all the time...

_NocturneD_ - Don't worry about it. I was also wrong to snap at you like that. Anyway, thanks for wishing me luck and I hope you like this chapter!

_l33t k1w1_ - Really? Wow! I learned something new! I always did wonder what the difference was between Miss and Ms. I kept on thinking, "Aren't they the same?" Thanks for that new piece of info and I hope you like this chapter!

_Princess Viv_ - Yui, evil? She was just trying to put a front for Tenkai... and she did have a lot to loose in that duel. Your questions, since I don't know what they are, might be answered in the next chapters. I was so anxious to let Yui and Hakuoh meet, actually. But I don't write stories in a fast pace. I was also happy to write more about Shobu and Mimi. I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I didn't get anything wrong! l33t k1w1 did enlighten me a bit though... I hope you like this chapter!

_stephanie_ - Well, I hope you like this chapter.

_Kausi_ - Hey! It's my very first reviewer reviewing! I'm really glad you liked the last chapter! I had the feeling you would! You might like this chapter as well. Thanks for wishing me luck on my studies. I really need it!

**To SxT:** Wherever you are, I hope you like this chapter!

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

**Duel Guard**

**The Kidnapping**

XDXDXD

Mimi suddenly sat up straight. She thought she _felt_ something. But what could she have felt?

"Are you okay Mimi?" Rakudah asked, concerned. They were sitting on the front row for the duel between Shobu and Toru. Saiyuki was still with Toru.

"I-I'm fine," Mimi said with a fake smile at him. Rakudah looked skeptical but decided to let the matter drop. If Mimi didn't want to talk about it, then they shouldn't.

"If you say so, Mimi."

There were so many thoughts going through Mimi's mind right now. What was that feeling? It was as though someone put ice through her top. She had felt a chill go up her spine. What was that about?

_I only have this feeling when something bad happens... But what could've happened?_

_I just hope everything is fine..._

XDXDXD

"Is he alive?" Reiko asked, looking down at the fallen former Temple Champion.

The glass walls were now out of sight. Every single person in the stadium was also fast asleep. Only four people were awake. These four people were the Temple Champion and her three Guardians.

Yui knelt down next to her opponent and removed his helmet.

Now, even though Yui knew quite a bit about Hakuoh, she hasn't seen a picture of him at least once. Therefore, she didn't know the extraordinary beauty that the former Temple Champion was known to possess. Thus being the case, Yui wasn't able to stop the sharp intake of breath on her part. Luckily, none of her Guardians noticed.

"He certainly is cute," Reiko said with a whistle. "Actually, more than cute." Omi eyed her warily.

"Don't tell me you'll switch to him now and never look at Kokujo again." Reiko blushed hotly.

"S-shut up, Omi!"

Yui sighed sadly. "I didn't want to hurt him... I may have said all those bad things to him but I didn't really want him hurt..."

She bent over him and placed an ear on his chest. To her immense relief, his heart was beating. He also seemed to be breathing normally.

"What do we do with him?" Akio asked, his eyes on Yui.

The girl placed a hand on Hakuoh's cheek and closed her eyes, thinking. She then opened them and looked at her three Guardians.

"Will you keep a secret from Master for me?" she asked calmly but her eyes betrayed her anxiousness and fear.

"Of course," Reiko said quickly.

"You have our loyalty," Akio said in his quiet but firm voice.

"You can count on us, Yui," Omi said determinedly. Yui smiled at all of them gratefully.

"Good," she said, smiling a dazzling smile at all of them. "Because I'm kidnapping him."

"WHAT!"

The three stared at her. Reiko and Omi in shock and Akio in amusement. Yui nodded cheerfully.

"Yup!" She looked fondly at Hakuoh, eyes shining brightly. "Don't you think he's too adorable to kill? I mean, look at that angelic face! I also love his hair! It looks so soft... I'm almost jealous!" Reiko and Omi sweat dropped while Akio gave a small chuckle.

"You just don't want to kill anyone," Akio said softly. Yui looked at him seriously and nodded.

"Yes... I don't want to kill anyone. I am not a murderer and I will never resort to such drastic measures. But we can't take him to the Temple. Master will have him skinned alive." She sighed and closed her eyes, thinking. The three waited for her to speak again patiently. She finally opened her eyes after a moment. "Akio, can we take him to your hidden mansion?"

"Why not?" Akio said with a shrug. "We can go."

Yui smiled at him. "Thank you."

"What about his friends?" Omi asked, motioning towards the sleeping Aizen and Mikuni.

"I'll take care of that," Reiko said, holding an injection out. "This will erase their memory for the last twelve hours. Every single person here will be injected with it. Therefore, they cannot report what happened to anyone."

The doors suddenly slammed open. The three quickly shielded Yui and Hakuoh from view. To everyone's relief, it was only Norihiro. Wait... Norihiro!

"What are you doing here!" Omi asked in disbelief. "You're supposed to be paralyzed!"

Norihiro, however, ignored him and rushed towards them, squeezing in between them and throwing his arms around Yui.

"Yui, Yui, Yui! I was so worried!" Yui hugged her cousin back.

"I'm all right, Norihiro," she said softly. Norihiro drew away, looking worriedly at her.

"Tenkai! I saw Tenkai! Yui, why didn't you tell me!"

"Tenkai?" Akio said, furrowing his eyebrows. "Tenkai Hisato?"

"Norihiro, I'm fine," Yui said reassuringly. "Did he hurt you?" Norihiro shook his head. "Good."

Akio looked at Yui. Yui, however, gave him a pleading look so he didn't open his mouth to talk.

"Who's Tenkai?" Omi asked.

"I'll explain later. We need to get out of here before anyone else comes in."

The four then quickly went around, injecting people. Yui watched them for a moment before turning her attention to Hakuoh, who was still sound asleep.

"I am sorry about this," she whispered as she brushed his bangs from his forehead tenderly. "So, so sorry..." She never noticed the lone tear that fell from her eye.

XDXDXD

"Jimirah, you look more nervous than me... And this is supposed to be MY duel."

"I am NOT! I'm just... uh... exercising... Yeah! That's right! I'm exercising my legs!"

Toru Kamiya shook his head as his friend nervously paced around the preparation room.

"Sure you are," Toru said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Jimirah spun around to face him with a glare.

"Fine! I'm worried! Happy!" Toru shook his head again. This time, however, he had a small smile on his lips.

"You worry too much, Jimirah," Toru said calmly, leaning back on his chair with a lazy smile. Jimirah quickly narrowed his eyes.

"You're too calm..." Jimirah commented suspiciously. "Very un-Toru-like... Do you have some sort-of secret plan?"

Toru, instead of giving him an affirmative answer, just shrugged. "No... I have arranged my deck but there is nothing huge and secret." Jimirah gave him a very confused look.

"Why the hell not?"

The green-haired duelist stared at the deck in his hands, a solemn look on his face. Jimirah was getting more and more confused.

"Toru?" he prompted.

"Shobu and I made a promise..." Jimirah now looked more confused, if it was possible.

"A promise? What promise?"

Toru looked at Jimirah with a smile. Jimirah looked stunned for a second. "We promised that it will be a friendly duel even though it's a competition. The better duelist wins, nothing more - nothing less. There will be no hard feelings and we'll still be friends. This doesn't mean I'm not going to do my best though... The opposite, in fact. Both me and him will do our best. But it's going to be a duel between friendly rivals - not between enemies."

Jimirah was silent for a moment before nodding. He then grinned.

"I bet Shobu concocted that promise," he said. Toru shook his head for the nth time.

"Actually, I did."

"YOU!"

But before Toru could reply, they were interrupted by a knock on the door. Jimirah turned to Toru after glancing at the door. He raised an eyebrow.

"You expecting anyone?" Toru was frowning.

"No." In a louder voice, "Who is it?"

A timid voice came from the other side of the door.

"T-Toru? I-It's Saiyuki..."

XDXDXD

_Saiyuki, you can do this! You just simply go in, greet him, wish him luck and then leave! It's that simple! What could ever happen? Why, it's so simple you could do this everyday! **NOT!**_

Unknown to the two boys inside, Saiyuki had been pacing outside the door for almost twenty minutes. Ever since last night, she has been arguing and debating with herself - should she wish Toru luck or not?

Earlier this morning, Mimi was able to convince her to go for it. At first, Saiyuki, though slightly nervous, decided that she would do it. What could go wrong, right?

The problem, a lot of things. She might bother him, annoy him, distract him from his duel, embarrass herself in front of him, do something stupid or the worst - SAY something stupid...

_...Like 'I like you'..._ Saiyuki sighed. Was it really just 'like'? Sure, she has often stolen glances of him. She always blushed whenever he was near and her breath would hitch - her heart beat a million beats per second - but still. It's just a silly crush, isn't it?

Isn't it?

_Mimi's luck she's close to Shobu. They also see each other all the time. And even though Mimi doesn't notice it, I'm sure Shobu has feelings for her as well. It's so obvious... _

So obvious.

But unlike Mimi, Saiyuki isn't really close to Toru. They don't see each other often and there was no way a guy like Toru would have the hots for her. He was too cool. Therefore, he deserves a cool girl, not a cheerleader like Saiyuki. What made her special enough for Toru to even have an interest in?

Saiyuki clenched her fists, tears starting to form in her eyes. She bit her lip, trying with all her might not to let the tears fall. Unfortunately, one did fall and she stubbornly wiped it away.

_Stop being such a crybaby, Saiyuki!_ she scolded herself. _You're here to wish Toru luck, not wallow in self-pity!_

Feeling a bit of confidence seep into her after that thought, she bravely raised a hand and knocked on the door.

Silence. For a moment, no one answered. Saiyuki sighed. Maybe she went to the wrong room.

She was about to turn around to leave when she suddenly heard her crush's voice from inside the room.

"Who is it?"

Saiyuki froze, unable to speak. Forcing herself to open her mouth, she answered.

"T-Toru? I-It's Saiyuki..."

Silence. Saiyuki's heart instantly shrank. She sighed sadly.

_Of course he's not going to let you in, idiot! You're probably interrupting he's preparation! Stupid!_

But before she could leave, the door was suddenly yanked open, a flushed Toru looming over her form. He was panting slightly, his bangs falling over his eyes.

Saiyuki's jaw almost dropped. Even though he looked a bit ruffled, he looked absolutely handsome to her. The way his eyes were bright with surprise and the way his bangs fell over his eyes...

"S-Saiyuki! What are you doing here?" he asked in his oh-so-beautiful voice...

XDXDXD

Toru almost fell off his chair when he heard the name 'Saiyuki'. Jimirah looked quite stunned and surprised that Shobu Kirifuda's childhood friend would visit them before his friend and Shobu's duel.

"What's Saiyuki doing here?" Jimirah hissed in a low voice. Toru shrugged, calmness and laziness removed from his features. His eyes were bright and alert.

"I don't know," he hissed back. The two of them heard Saiyuki sigh... And if Toru's ears weren't deceiving him, he sensed sadness in that sigh.

"Well, what are you waiting for!" Jimirah hissed hurriedly. "Answer the damn door!"

Toru quickly scrambled off his chair and literally ran to the door. He grabbed the doorknob and wrenched it open, panting slightly because of the sudden adrenaline rush. Saiyuki was at the door, a very surprised look on her face.

_She looks cute,_ Toru thought as he saw her. He quickly shook his head mentally, trying to clear his head.

"S-Saiyuki! What are you doing here?" Toru asked quickly, wondering why he suddenly stuttered when he said her name.

Saiyuki quickly blushed - _Adorable,_ Toru thought before shaking his head mentally again. - and fumbled with her skirt.

"I-I just w-wanted to w-wish you l-luck," she stuttered, mentally cursing at herself. "So... Good luck!"

Awkward silence.

Jimirah, who quickly hid behind the door while Saiyuki was distracter, rolled his eyes.

"Ask her to come in, idiot," he hissed, completely forgetting that Saiyuki might hear. Thankfully, Saiyuki was too busy looking up at Toru to hear him.

Toru snapped from his reverie and opened the door wider.

"Thanks! Please come in!"

Saiyuki looked timidly up at him. "Aren't I bothering you?"

"Not at all!" Toru replied, managing to give her a smile. Inside, his thoughts were going haywire. He never used to deal with a girl he really liked.

_'Really liked'? Where did that come from? _But before Toru could go further with his thoughts, Jimirah popped up from behind the door.

"Hey Toru, I really need to go," he said as he went towards the door, a sly grin on his face. "Good luck in your duel... and... in..."

But before Jimirah could finish his sentence, Toru growled in annoyance and pushed him out the door, shutting it on the redhead's face.

"Stupid Jimirah," he muttered, cheeks flushed. He then turned around. His eyes widened as if he just remembered that Saiyuki was there.

Again, awkward silence.

_Say something, idiot!_ The two thought at the exact same time. Of course, they didn't know that fact.

"Uh... So..." Toru placed a hand behind his head, thinking of something to say. "How... have you... been?"

"Good," Saiyuki replied shyly and nervously.

For the third time - awkward silence.

"H-how about you?" Saiyuki asked, deciding to try and start a conversation this time. Toru shrugged.

"Good, I guess..."

Do I really have to tell you that what followed was awkward silence?

"I think I'm just bothering you," Saiyuki said after a while as she headed towards the door. "I just wanted to wish you luck anyway so-"

"No! Don't go!" Toru said, automatically grabbing her hand. Saiyuki gasped and looked up at him, shock evident in her features. Even Toru looked shocked with what he just did. After staring at her eyes for a few moments, he quickly dropped her hand. Both were blushing hotly.

_What is wrong with me?_ Toru thought as he looked at the girl in front of him.

Saiyuki, trying to get rid of the tense air, laughed nervously. "Gee Toru... Do you go around grabbing plain little girls' hands?"

"I don't think you're plain! In fact, I think you're very pretty." Toru then quickly stiffened. _Did I just say that out loud?_

He must have since Saiyuki was staring at him with wide, shocked eyes.

_H-he just said he thinks I'm pretty! VERY pretty! Oh my gosh... I'm going to faint!_

Instead, she smiled nervously. "Y-you don't have to lie-"

"But I'm not lying," Toru replied, looking at her straight in the eyes. Saiyuki felt her heart skip a beat.

_H-He's not lying... HE'S NOT LYING!_ She thought gleefully. She beamed up at him, making _Toru's_ heart skip a beat.

"Thanks Toru... That's very nice of you to say." Toru, seeing that she was taking it all so well, smiled at her in return.

"You're welcome."

Unluckily for them, someone suddenly knocked on the door. The two broke their gaze and Toru sighed heavily.

"Who is it?"

"Your duel is about to start! Please proceed to the arena!"

"All right! I'll be there in a sec.!" Toru then turned to Saiyuki. "I have to go."

Saiyuki smiled weakly. "So I heard. For the nth time, good luck."

Toru opened the door for her and they both went outside. But before Saiyuki could leave, Toru called to her.

"Hey Saiyuki!"

"What?" she asked curiously.

"Let's have on Saturday! What do you say?" Saiyuki almost screamed of joy.

"Okay!"

"Great! Let's talk about it after the duel! See you!"

"Bye!" With that, Toru waved and ran off. As soon as he was gone, Saiyuki squealed happily.

"A date! A date with Toru! Great work Saiyuki!"

With that, she made her way towards the audience, a huge smile on her face.

XDXDXD

"Saiyuki's taking a while," Rakudah commented.

"Stop worrying. She'll be hear soon enough," Mimi said reassuringly.

Jimirah, however, was snickering. "She's just currently busy with Toru." Mimi shot him a look. Jimirah then stopped his snickering but there was a huge smirk plastered on his face.

"Guys! I finally found you!"

Mimi, Jimirah, Rakudah and Kintaro looked up and were surprised to see Norihiro!

"Hey, you okay already?" Rakudah asked. Norihiro grinned.

"Yeah! That was one nasty flu! But don't worry, I'm as good as new!"

"You missed a lot of Shobu's duels," Kintaro informed him. Norihiro nodded and lowered his head sadly.

"I know... I feel terrible... Is Shobu mad at me?" Norihiro asked sadly. Mimi quickly shook her head.

"Of course he's not, Norihiro! He was actually worried about you!"

"Really?" Norihiro asked hopefully. Mimi nodded firmly.

"Really." Norihiro smiled cheerfully.

"That's good! I was actually worried he wouldn't want to be my friend anymore!" Mimi shook her head again.

"Shobu isn't like that."

Norihiro lowered his head, this time genuinely sad. "I know..."

XDXDXD

Blue eyes opened wearily. Said blue eyes belonged to none other than the former Temple Champion, Hakuoh.

_Where am I? What happened?_

He tried to sit up but somehow couldn't. He felt so weak...

His eyes then widened. The duel!

He forced himself to sit up and looked carefully around. He was in a queen-size bed. It was actually a very comfortable bed. The walls of the room were covered with wallpaper. A desk was placed on one corner of the room, a closet was on the opposite corner. There was a TV across his bed. There was a window opposite the door.

_Where was he?_

The last thing he remembered was his duel with someone. He burrowed his eyebrows together, thinking hard who his opponent was.

Chocolate brown eyes full of fierce determination...

Yes, he had a duel with the current Temple Champion!

Did he lose?

Before he could go any further with his thoughts, the door suddenly opened. Hakuoh visibly stiffened, his heart starting to beat rapidly.

What was going to happen to him now?

A pink-haired girl entered the room. Her hair reached to her elbows. She was wearing a pleated skirt with a long-sleeved blouse. She was actually still wearing what she had on during their duel. The only difference was that her glasses were gone and that her hair wasn't in a braid anymore. What was her name again?

Yumi... Yuri... Ah... Yui! Yui Koumyouji...

The current Temple Champion.

Now getting a close and good look at her, she was actually very pretty. She was a bit on the short side though, probably making her look younger than her real age. There also seemed something childish about her.

"You're awake," she stated, a soft smile on her lips. "You must hate me right now... I understand if you do. Being kidnapped is not the most fun thing in the world."

Hakuoh stared blankly at her. "You kidnapped me?" The girl nodded solemnly.

"You see, it was either I kill you or bring you to Master... I then decided to just kidnap you." Hakuoh frowned slightly.

"But wouldn't you be in trouble with him?" Hakuoh asked confusedly. Yui nodded in affirmation. "Why are you kidnapping me then?"

Yui merely shrugged. "Simple. I would rather get in trouble than let you get hurt."

Somehow, Hakuoh's heart lifted with that simple answer. How can she care about him when she doesn't even know him?

"Why?" Yui raised an eyebrow.

"Huh? Come again?"

Hakuoh looked straight into her eyes. "Why would you risk yourself for me?"

Yui stared at him for a moment before giving him a soft smile.

"Maybe because... We are sort-of the same."

"The same?" Yui nodded, smiling weakly.

"Yes... You suffered in the hands of Master just as I am suffering right now."

With that, she headed towards the door. Before she left, she turned again to look at him.

"I just wanted to see if you were already awake," she said with a smile. "I hope we can be friends Hakuoh... Even under these circumstances. I know I would really appreciate whatever friendship you decide to give me. But don't worry. Even if you don't wish to become my friend, I'll still protect you."

With that, she left, leaving Hakuoh to his thoughts.

_My friend? She wants to be my friend? And even if I refused, she would still protect me... Hmm..._

_I think I want to be your friend, Yui Koumyouji..._

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

I don't know why but I felt like writing some SxT fluff. I hope you people like it! And I hope that you don't think that Yui's evil... she's not.

Anyway, please review and no flames!

Chisakami Saiyuki


End file.
